Field of Thorns
by senekis
Summary: The No-Life-King comes...finally free the Midian slowly bring about a new world order to the creatures of the night. Or so it seems to Seras but Alucard might be up to more than she can accept. Multi-xover. Twilight. Vampire Hunter D. AxS NOT BASHING FIC
1. Prologue

Rating: M – for anything and everything. I'll not be holding back in this story. There will be violence, gore, torture, blood play, rape, necrophilia, and eventually hard smut.

Disclaimer: _Hellsing, Twilight_, and _Vampire Hunter D_, belong to their owners.

Pairing: Alucard and Seras

Summary: From 2000 – 12000 AD follow the story of Seras and Alucard as they find their place in a world now aware of their existence, as well as the journey their feelings take. All this and the battles they fight as they slowly bring about a new world order to the creatures of the night. Multi cross-over, that will span many era's.

Enjoy and remember, Alucard is everywhere, watching. O_O

**Prologue – Unbound**

There was an eerie silence in the graveyard, as if the creatures of the night had gone silent allowing the two blood drinkers standing before the tombstone, both lost in their own thoughts, a respectful distance so they could give their own silent eulogy to their former commander.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Despite her lust for life, her steel resolve and unyielding spirit, the Hero of the Millennium War had finally succumbed to the fate of man and joined her ancestors in eternal slumber. She had been up one moment ranting and raving at her servants for irritating her and the next she was lying in her bed dead, having fallen asleep that night and never awoken.

Seras sat on the grass her knees to her chest and her heart shaped face sombre. Over the last forty years she and Sir Integra had formed a true friendship, one born from camaraderie and loneliness. Though Integra was no a vampire and had no desire to joint their ranks, she never judged and understood what it meant to be a being of the night. She helped Seras accept her new identity after she became a true Draculina in her master's thirty year absence, although she died not four years after Alucard's return.

Alucard's stood next to her hands in his pockets and his expression neutral as he stared forward from behind his glasses and beneath his red fedora. He seemed unaffected by his master's passing, but Seras could feel the slight disquiet radiating from him. Whether it was born from sadness the young Draculina couldn't be sure, but a small part of her suspected that it was envy – envy for the peace that Integra now felt.

Her war was over.

"Seras" Alucard's smooth baritone voice called her from her musings.

"Yes Master," She looked up at him as he turned his gaze to her.

"You are free from human control now."

Already Seras knew where this was going.

After the war, the knowledge that vampires and their ilk existed became common knowledge, although most of the human population still refused to believe it – go figure – it meant that the Hellsing Institution would become a government run agency, not to mention that others would most likely be born all over the world in order to combat the supernatural.

Integra, for all her devotion to her duty and God, understood the human lust for power and their tendency to abuse it, so she refused to hand over the control of her powerful 'pet' vampires to another. Seras suspected that Integra was torn about what to do, Alucard was dangerous, but Integra loved him, he had saved her and taken care of her, and she loved Seras like a sister, so despite her hesitation she had freed them.

Seras looked at her master expecting the question.

"Drink my blood Police girl." Alucard lowered himself to one knee and gazed sternly into the young Draculina's eyes, his lips quirked upwards into a smile. "Drink my blood and walk freely into the night. Choose whatever path you wish. You deserve it Seras Victoria."

Seras looked down at the hand he offered to her, pondering, then up to her master's face, his silky black hair drifting in the breeze. She couldn't help but return his smile. No longer did he call her Police girl in that patronizing tone, she could feel that he was proud of her and it made her heart feel warm. She wanted more than anything to accept his offer, but being apart from him somehow made her sad and uncertain. Unlike other vampires she had led a sheltered life and now that she was free, she had no idea where to start.

Alucard's smile turned into a grin as he sensed her trepidation, "You can go anywhere you want. You are a Queen of the Night. There is nothing denied you, you need only to want it."

Seras scrunched up her nose at the title, "What if I don't want anything. What if there is no where specific I want to go."

Understanding crossed Alucard's face and his grin turned evil, "So you want to go with me Draculina?"

Seras frowned at that look that only spelled doom, but nodded.

"Why?"

The question surprised her but it didn't take her long to find the answer and she answered truthfully.

"Well Master, it will be pretty boring without you. And knowing you you'll get into all kinds of trouble and I won't be there to join in the fun."

This brought forth a chuckle from Alucard and Seras' smile broadened as she continued.

"I know if I drink your blood I'll be free, but I don't know if I'll be happier. I like being by your side. Perhaps one day I'll know where it is I want to go, but I feel like I know so little. I know what it means to be a vampire, but I don't know how to live like one."

"You grew into a vampire amidst humans," Alucard conceded.

It was true Seras understood how to battle her enemies, rip them apart, but she knew so little of the finer things, of being a predator. A true monster. She knew nothing of the mind games one could play with ones fair, nor the joy of stalking ones prey over weeks, slowly toying with their minds and breaking them down. Alucard knew she would have to learn how to play the sadistic games but he had no doubt that she would excel at them too.

"You don't need me to act as your teacher anymore."

"Like you ever really did," she mocked and Alucard smiled maliciously.

"You learnt well on your own."

Seras couldn't help but laugh but quickly sobered as she asked the dreaded question.

"You don't want me to come with you, do you?"

Alucard eyed her and his face softened. "I never said that, you are of my blood. You can follow me as you wish, things might be more interesting with you around."

Seras' mouth nearly dropped to her knees and she pointed a finger at her master in mirth, "Ha! I knew you liked me! Now you admitted it!"

Alucard threw his head back and laughed hard before he turned back to Seras.

"Perhaps a little," he admitted before pushing his wrist towards Seras's mouth. Confusion passed her face as he silently ordered her to drink again. "If you are to come with me Seras then drink the blood. Walk alongside me into the darkness not as my servant but as a true Midian."

Relief and happiness flowed through her and without more contemplation Seras took the offered wrist and bit down with her razor sharp teeth. Warm blood bubbled into her mouth as she swallowed the powerful blood greedily.

Her tongue tingled, it was her first time truly tasting her sire's blood and the darkness and power seeping into her was overwhelming. It was good that she was sitting down, her body was trembling with power, had she been standing she would've collapsed. Her eyes closed in ecstasy, drinking from him was unlike anything she had ever experienced, it was as if her body was on fire and she moaned unconsciously at the feeling enveloping her.

So lost was she, she failed to see her master's grin widen and his eyes burn in an eerie satisfaction as she fell further into the bloodlust.

Memories flooded her, memories from her master's past, but it passed so quickly that she couldn't hold onto them. She knew that he was keeping them from her, but she didn't mind as they tore from her vision, because there were more, feelings so foreign, she gasped in surprise. Obsession, desire, lust, anger, hatred, sorrow, despair, hopelessness, love … feelings she never thought her master could feel hit her like a train and her mind wavered. It was too much.

Feeling like her body was going to explode from the force she pulled away and breathed deeply trying to get her trembling body under control. As quickly as it came, it left her, and only the warm burning inside her body remained, that and a strange feeling of contentment.

A gloved finger at her lip brought her out of her daze and she looked up to see her master, no former master, wipe a few stray blood drops from her face, a contented smile on his face.

It all seemed different, he looked different, no longer was he the master, an untouchable, the father figure that gave her life. No for the first time she saw a man a very handsome man, beautiful and deadly seductive. She frowned at the uncomfortable thought wondering where the hell that came from.

Alucard's laughter broke her trance and she knew he had read her thoughts, it would seem that connection would always remain.

"What?" She snapped embarrassed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and vulnerable.

Alucard just laughed some more, as he rose to his feet and reached out his hand for Seras to take.

"Well done Seras Victoria," he calmed but the laughter was still in his eyes. "Do not worry. Your reactions are usual Draculina. Though I'll always be your sire you are now free from the blind bond of servitude. And you are seeing me for the first time, without that bond marring your view."

"I see," Seras blushed and grabbed the hand so he could pull her up.

Shaking off her embarrassment and her clothes, she gave one last look at the tombstone before glancing up at the tall man. "So where to Ma…Alucard?"

Alucard grinned, pleased before looking up at the full moon.

"It's such a beautiful night, huh?."

Seras looked up and smiled.

It was almost prophetic. A life ruled by the cycle of the moon. It was on a night like this that she died at the hand of her master and was given a new life and now she was entering a new chapter along side him. And it was definitely new, for the first time she truly felt whole.

"Yes it is my sire," her sweet voice echoed.

"Come Draculina, let us feed. Let us commemorate our liberation."

Her grin turned malicious then and she looked towards her companion as he disappeared into thin air, yes, she was hungry and she was ready, no longer would guilt hinder her need to feed.

Without hesitation she followed, leaving the name of Hellsing and the bonds that bound her principles far behind.

**xASx**

This can be a one-shot I suppose, but I'd like to continue with this story. It'll be a multi-cross over. I've never done anything like this before, but hey I'm writing this story for myself, mostly.

I've completed about six chapters, so I'll update as soon as I can. Like with my other stories, whether I continue it will be dependent on whether people read it.

See you later.


	2. Chapter 1 - Birth of Extinction

**A/N**: This is more of a filler chapter, just to give you a clue of what has been going on for the past few years, as well as introducing some elements that will be coming into play later on in the story.

Next chapter, I will be introducing Twilight characters. I have to admit that as much as I like the idea of putting, Bella and Edward on sticks and torturing them with red hot pokers, this is not solely a crack story, based on them simply get slaughtered by their betters. I have plans for the Twilight vamps and shifters, plans that will make death have seemed preferable.

Hope that pleases everyone! Har har...

Enjoy and remember, Alucard is everywhere, watching. O_O

**Chapter 1 – Birth of Extinction**

Anticipation.

That is what she felt. Something big was about to happen, Seras knew, her preternatural senses told her so and she had long since learned to trust in her sixth sense. Putting her book down on the table next to her, she lifted her burning red eyes. Scanning the room from her seat on a black chesterfield couch, in the study of the London estate she and her former master Alucard, had called home for the last few years.

When Alucard had brought her here after the death of Sir Integra, she was thoroughly surprised. Alucard owned a house? The revelation was almost surreal. She only knew her sire as _Alucard, _the monster lurking in the shadows of the Hellsing Estate, ever pondering and scheming in the dark dungeon, so far removed from the rest of humanity. The idea that he might actually be forced to endure the mundane affairs like owning property, was shocking.

As he had casually informed her, that they would be staying there for a while, it finally occurred to her she didn't really know her sire at all.

Always would he be Alucard, first and foremost to her, but he was also Count Dracula, the famous vampire from Bram Stoker's book, although the documented account wasn't entirely accurate. Not to mention and perhaps most importantly he was Vlad Dracul, Vlad the Impaler, the tyrannical ruler who struck fear into the heart of all his enemies. The human ruler of Wallachia: the ruthless commander and Christian crusader; known for his cunning, sadistic brutality and fearlessness.

Considering all this, Seras shouldn't have been surprised, that her sire was capable of anything and of creating a human mask that allowed him to move amongst humans as if he was one of them. It was just Alucard the soldier of Hellsing, seemed so far removed from the need to act the scene out.

Still despite, their perfect reintegration into human society, a part of her was always waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. For him to go mad and just slaughter everyone in the near vicinity. The way he would've at Hellsing, but somehow he kept himself contained, in fact he seemed to be enjoying his new life. Scaring the maid that cleaned their house and tormenting their ever-changing neighbours with nightmares.

Movement caught her eye and the former police girl turned her head sharply towards the source in the corner. Shadows coalesced, flowed together and Alucard's form appeared in the room. No longer dressed in the red Victorian style outfit he wore when he massacred his enemies as a servant for Hellsing, but an elegant black suit, white dress shirt and red tie. The fedora was also gone, his black hair long as it draped down his back and his eyes hidden behind a pair of simple black sunglasses. The look suited him, he oozed sexuality and masculinity and Seras found her breath caught at the sight.

"It's been a while, Seras," he purred at her his red eyes peeking from atop his glasses and his grin lecherous.

She shook herself from her stupor, and her surprise. She had not expected him back so soon. Since moving into this house, Alucard would disappear for months on end, without telling her where he went or when he'd be back. At first it had troubled her, but after six years of his strange behaviour she had gotten used to it, and she had adapted quite well to hunting alone and finding her own sport. Still it was good to have him back.

"Hello Alucard. I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you'd be gone longer."

Removing his glasses, he walked towards her curled form on the couch and he lowered down, his hair falling over his shoulders as his white gloved hands came to rest beside her head, his face close enough for their noses to touch. Seras breath caught at the close proximity her eyes wide in surprise, although her sire had taken to flirting with her, it was just a game he played, one not to be taken seriously, but it always shocked her when he did so.

"Did you miss me Police Girl?" he whispered, his burning eyes never releasing hers from their hold.

Seras' eyes narrowed in slight anger at the moniker, but then she smiled evilly, she was no longer a timid little coward. Alucard enjoyed playing with her, but he enjoyed it more when she played back. Feeling rather playful she reached up a hand and cupped his face. His grin widened as she leaned in closer their lips almost touching.

"Perhaps you missed me, sire." She whispered in the same low tone, their eyes still locked. After a few moments Alucard laughed, obviously pleased and stepped back from her before settling on the opposite couch, crossing his legs and staring at her with a strange expression.

"So have you been behaving yourself?" he asked.

"Of course not," she responded and Alucard chuckled before his eyes dropped on the book she was reading.

"So you've discovered the library."

Seras just shrugged, "I have a lot of time on my hands. So will you answer me if I ask you, where you were this time?"

The older vampire's grin widened, his red eyes deepened and glowered ominously. The look reminded her of days of old. The look that sent a thrill of excitement down her spine, and she suddenly knew that this was the anticipation she felt earlier.

"That is not the right question," he commented and Seras frowned.

"Then what is the right question?"

Alucard didn't answer and Seras felt her irritation rise, but she quickly calmed herself and watched her sire closely. Contemplating his movements, his mood and then she knew, her master wanted to hunt. No he wanted to fight, she could sense his bloodlust, his desire to slaughter and she felt her own darkness respond.

"Where are we going?"

The dark-haired vampire laughed and clapped his white gloved hands, "That is the right question Seras." He congratulated, "Where indeed? I think it's time I show you."

Seras perked up at that, there was a double meaning to those words. "Show me what?"

"The true face of the night."

The blonde-haired girl tilted her head to the side cutely, obviously not understanding.

"You've finally learned to survive on your own."

"Oh so I was still learning? I thought you had nothing left to teach me."

"No you had to educate yourself, and now that you're prepared, it's time for us to begin the fun."

Seras could barely contain her excitement as she asked again. "Where are we going Alucard?"

Alucard laughed, thrilled at her eagerness.

"Many places Seras Victoria. It's time to for us to take our place."

"Our place?" Seras asked unsure.

"You'll understand soon enough." The man once called count, stood elegantly and removed his sunglasses as he headed for the door. Once there he stopped and tossed his head back.

"We leave immediately. Don't bother packing." He cocked his head to the side and his red eyes ran over her clad form, only covered by a pink night gown. With a smirk he added, "I bought you something a little more befitting for a Draculina, it's in your room, I look forward to seeing wear it."

With that he left and Seras could only hear his mocking laughter haunting her ears. He bought her clothes? Somehow that terrified her more than anything her sire had ever done before.

**~xAxSx~**

The outfit wasn't so different from her old Hellsing uniform, but somehow she felt like a prostitute in the black leather dress, that clung to her body. Not to mention it was far too tight around her torso and thought she could zip it up all the way to her neck, it was too suffocating so she was stuck letting it low, but unfortunately her bust size wouldn't allow the zipper to stay put and it kept pulling down, showing way too much cleavage for her liking.

Seras gritted her teeth, she was not wearing this. Sure she looked sexy, with her combat style buckled boots up to her knees, her pale porcelain skin and her spiky blond hair, but it reminded her way too much of the militant Goths that used to run around Camden Town. Her sire certainly couldn't be serious about this.

"Oh I'm very serious," her sire's baritone voice drifted into her bedroom and Seras jumped in embarrassment, whilst Alucard leant against the wall staring at her shamelessly.

"Well I won't wear it," Seras growled out as she zipped up the dress. "Why do I have to wear this anyway? What is wrong with jeans and t-shirt?"

Alucard laughed and walked closer to her, his gait predatory. "It's not befitting a Draculina."

The young vampire lifted her head her hands fists at her side. "Who are you to decide the last time I checked, I was the Draculina here, therefore I get to decide."

A gloved hand touched her cheek gently and Alucard stared down at her bemused.

"Tsk, tsk, so upset just because of a dress. I think it suits you. It reminds me of the old days." Moving his hand slyly to the front zipper, he began to pull it down, earning a peep from the Seras. "It'also much sexier than your old uniform no? And definitely easier to remove"

"Get back you deviant." The blond vampire joked, then peeped when she was suddenly encased in her sire's arms.

"Well since you're done, it's time for us to leave."

"No wait!" Seras screamed as his shadows began to encase them. "I'm not going out like this!"

Laughter once more echoed through the room and as the darkness vanished, both the vampires were gone.

**~xAxSx~**

"What is this place?" Seras asked curiously studying her surroundings. They were in a warehouse, but why her sire had brought her here, she couldn't know.

"Just follow Seras." He commanded and walked ahead of her, his red coat flapping behind him. If Seras had any doubt about what they were going to be doing, they were gone now, since Alucard was dressed in his normal red attire, the outfit she had begun to associate with him and slaughter.

Walking towards a door at the end of the hall, Seras quickly picked up on the scent of gunpowder and grease, as well as a strange scent she couldn't quite recognize but it was obviously not human.

The door creaked open and the two Midian stepped inside.

"Ah just on time Count." A low voice murmured through the room and Seras frowned at the inhuman tone, it sounded almost reptilian, like it came from a snake.

"_Good gues_s," her master spoke into her head, as the owner of the voice stepped before them.

An unfamiliar tingle moved up the young vampiress as she looked at the man. He was short, steady built with broad shoulders and a big head. Nothing about him stood out, he seemed average by all accounts, the type of person that few people would look twice at, but he was no human and Seras suspected that he had a different form. She had had no idea what he was but she had never encountered anything apart from vampires, werewolves and human regenerators during her time at Hellsing.

"I am ever punctual," Alucard responded with a mocking tilt of his hat. "I assume you have what I asked for."

The man grinned and looked over at Seras with a calculating look. "Ah so this is the prodigal child. It's an honour to meet you my lady."

The man bowed low and Seras looked at her sire confused, who just grinned wider without looking at her.

"Yes this is she."

"Quite delicious." The man admitted, licking his lips as he looked her up and down and despite her confusion Seras felt her anger boil and her red eyes smoulder.

"Why you…" she growled intent on ripping the pervert's heart out, completely forgetting that her sire had brought her there for a reason that didn't involve killing their host. Yet before she could move forward, Alucard grabbed her by the shoulder and held her back.

"Behave," he scolded but there was only humour in his tone.

Seras turned her burning red eyes on him and his grin widened. Scoffing she turned away from the look. _This is your fault you know, I look like an easy lay. _Seras reminded him.

_Oh are we on the matter of your clothing again. _ Alucard responded.

_I don't recall us concluding the topic, S-i-r-e._ Seras ground out, but there was little force behind it, just her irritation. At him for making her wear it and at herself for not changing it, though she could manipulate shadows fine enough.

Alucard turned back to his host, who matched the vampire's grin.

"Feisty," the man commented, his s sounding like a hiss.

"You have no idea," Alucard responded but Seras only huffed in annoyance and walked away so she could lean her back against the wall and scowl at the two men.

"Well to business," the man turned around and grabbed a large weapon's suitcase and dropped it on the table. Alucard stepped closer as the case was opened and a maniacal grin came onto his face.

"You like?" the man asked.

"Quite a catch. You are skilled, Aaron." Alucard remarked and then turned to Seras who was still frowning.

"Come here," he said and Seras just glowered, not caring about what was in the case.

"You sure you don't want to see?" Alucard goaded, "I got these for you after all."

The frown dropped from her delicate face and the young vampiress couldn't help but come closer too look curiously in the case.

Before her lay two silver handguns, they were larger than average pistols, but smaller than her master's Cassul. There were strange words and occult engravings on both. The symbols reminded her of the pentagrams on her master's old gloves; although the lettering was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"What is this Alucard?" she asked but it was the strange man that answered.

"These are two very special guns. I dare say it's the best I've ever crafted."

Lifting one of the weapons out and tracing his hands over the lettering he continued.

"These guys are special. I simply them the Ravens," he lifted the other. "They have names but I cannot tell you, you'll have to figure that out yourself."

"Figure it out?" she murmured as she accepted the two guns passed to her. On touch she could feel the power emanating from them, these weren't normal guns. It was like they contained something – like they were simply a vessel for some life form. Seras was surprised she knew that.

_That's because there is_. Alucard confirmed her suspicions.

_I don't understand_. Seras admitted as stared stared at the weapons. _Why would you give this to me?_

_You don't like it?_

"No, No!" Seras shook her head, "It's not that." Turning to the man she tried to smile. "These are beautiful weapons."

The man laughed, "I hope you find the means to use the power within them."

Seras frowned, not understanding.

"I'm sure she'll be able to unleash them, she is my blood after all."

"And that is the only reason I agreed to this Count. That and your generous donation. It's not often I craft guns and part with aspects of my collection."

Okay that sounded off.

"Wait a second." Seras turned to the two men, "What is so strange about these guns? I mean I can feel it, but you both are talking as if they are going to bite me."

They both laughed at her and Seras immediately felt angry.

"You'll understand soon enough Draculina," Alucard cooed and Seras eyed him hatefully.

"You keep saying that." Her Sire just smiled maliciously before turning back to the unnamed man.

"The rest?" he questioned.

The man turned around and grabbed a large box and put it on the table.

"Here is all the ammunition you asked for. Everything from silver blessed tipped casings to the enchanted rounds. With this lot you can take down anything that comes your way."

Alucard reached into his pockets and took out his black Jackal and reached for a casing with strange red markings on it and loaded his gun.

"Oh you're going for that one? I guess I shouldn't have to ask what you are hunting since you asked me about their exit too. Finally going to exterminate them, huh? Good riddance, their existence is an eyesore and their presence so diminishes the neighbourhood. We were thinking we might have to move the village." The man commented.

Seras looked up from her guns, "What are we hunting?"

Alucard's grin grew. "You'll find out soon enough." He said as he burst into laughter at the look of utter fury on the young vampires face.

Pocketing his guns, he tossed two casings to his angry companion before the air around them started to change. Seras looked up confused as she saw her master's hellhound, Baskerville, come forth from his body and walk towards the box of ammunition. With a growl the creature opened its maw and in three bites swallowed the box and the ammunition before turning around and merging ones more with his host.

"Ah a hellhound," the man sighed his eyes sparkling with admiration. "How I wish I could add one of those to my collection. So few of them make it to this realm, and those that make it to the Border never stay long, must be the air."

"Surely a trip to hell is not outside of your abilities. I'm sure you'd be treated like an old guest," Alucard smirked and Seras frowned not sure whether the two were joking.

The man scoffed, "No thank you, the mood there is far too doom and gloom for my tastes."

"Your proclivities veer far from the norm," Alucard commented as he turned his back on the man.

"I'm a collector and I can't collect if I'm dead," the man shrugged then turned to Seras who was again gazing at the weapons in her hand.

"I hope it all works out fair Lady."

"What do you mean?" She asked even more lost than before but before she could say more the man just disappeared.

"Hey wait a second!" she yelled but it was too no avail.

"Come Seras," Alucard called to her disappearing. "We have hunting too do."

With a growl, Seras stomped after him.

"Would you please tell me what the hell is going on!" She screamed but Alucard didn't answer.

**xAxSx**

They were pretty far away, somewhere near the cliffs of Dover when Seras and Alucard finally came to a halt. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing. Not a house, not a person, not even a tree, just an open landscape shimmering under a star filled sky with the sound of the ocean waves breaking against the cliffs.

"Alright," Seras sounded bewildered as she stood up and looked at her sire. "Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. I wont even bother asking about that conversation you had with snake guy because you probably wont tell me, but mind informing where we are and why?"

"I'm here to execute a promise."

"Oh what promise?" Seras perked up.

Alucard grinned down maliciously, "A massacre."

Despite her confusion, Seras couldn't help but grin, it had been a long time since she'd seen true battle, and she found herself itching for it, still a rational part of her was confused as to what they would find way out here.

Then it happened, the air around them began to change and Alucard laughed joyfully as strange creatures began to appear from the ground all around them, crawling out of the earth.

They were grotesque humanoid creatures. With bulbous heads, greenish color skin, long tusk-like teeth and strange yellow eyes. Their clothing if you could call it that, consisted out of animal skin. They were hunched over, long arms on the ground like baboons holding axes and cudgels. Seras was sure that if they stood tall they would most likely be over seven feet.

"Bloody hell," Seras whispered under her breath, in awe and disgust, this was like something out of a fantasy novel.

"The truth is always stranger than fiction," Alucard retorted, his face filled with glee.

"What the hell are these things?" She asked as more and more of them appeared, encircling them. By Seras' estimation, there were perhaps a hundred clawing out from the bowels of the earth.

No that wasn't accurate.

They weren't coming from the ground. They were coming from somewhere else. The earth at their feet seemed to ripple, like portals. Then she remembered the snake guy mention an exit, but an exit from where?

"Scum. From the other side."

"What?" The young vampire asked, not understanding. "What other side?"

Alucard didn't answer as he simply stared ahead. The creatures held their ground, snarling and growling, saliva dripping from their lips as they eyed the two vampires with murderous rage. Seras could feel it, these creatures wanted to slaughter them, there was hatred here she knew nothing about. Yet she could guess, her sire got around and wherever he went there was always a path of corpses left in his wake. No doubt he'd encountered these things before.

A few moments passes, the combatants sizing each other up. The night had gone silent, apart from the sound of the wind, the ocean and the growling. A shuffle here, a shuffle there as the creatures positioned themselves, preparing to strike at the first movement from the two Midian.

Alucard laughed at the display, then cassually reached inside his coat for his gun and the first of the creatures roared out a horrifying screech and charged.

"Slaughter them all, Draculina." He aimed his guns, "Wipe this filth out beyond extinction."

The first bullet struck the advancing creature running on three limbs, his long arm propelling him forward whilst the other held a club high. A shot from the Jackal hit it square in the face, but the creature still advanced much to Seras' surprise till it stopped suddenly. Shrieking and digging with a clawed hand into its face as frantically tried to reach the bullet. Smoke began to pour from the hole, then a ghastly scream escaped it and its body erupted in flames, soon becoming a ranging inferno.

The thing's death cries awoke a frenzy in the others and they charged.

Madness erupted.

The Joy of the Midian.

Hundreds of creatures propelled forwards their battle cries, roaring like a thunderstorm. Without further ado, Seras pointed her Ravens forward and began to fire, aiming for the head like her sire did. With inhuman speed and infallible aim, she fired in rapid succession, bullet after bullet, hitting the creatures, but they continued to advance. It wasn't until the bullets began to sizzle that the creatures halted and erupted into flames.

Seras didn't understand and she momentarily glanced at her guns. She knew that the guns were weird and teeming with life, but the fire came from the bullets.

_Bullets, enchanted with fire_. Alucard retorted in her head, as he skillfully ducked a swipe from a creature that had gotten in too close. Ripping out his Cassul, he pushed it against the creatures' temple, and fired. Loaded with explosive rounds, the creatures head exploded, blood and matter raining down as its body fell limp on the floor.

Laughter erupted from Alucard as he dodged an attack from another creature. Although the creatures were huge, they were slow and couldn't land a hit on either Midian as they danced through the horde.

Bullets flew and fires erupting all around, lighting up the night. The air reeked with the smell of charged flesh, but neither vampire took note, for they were too far in their bloodlust, their enjoyment nearly palpable as they tore through the horde.

Seras ran out of ammo and pocketed her guns in the holsters on her thighs. With a feral grin she turned and grabbed one of the creatures ripping of it's arm, before reaching for another and pushing her arm through it's chest, both creatures staggered momentarily, but she paid them little heed as she danced around elegantly and jumped over a third, her hand reaching out and ripping of it's head clean off as she propelled herself over the thinning horde.

On landing, she turned back. The creature whose arm she ripped off, looked no worse for wear as it picked up the limb and reattached it with a sizzle.

"Regeneration," she whispered surprised but hardly shaken.

The Draculina no longer knew fear and this development only intrigued her. As if by instinct she knew and understood. Only fire could kill these creatures, that and ripping of their heads. With a growing smile she charged forward dodging cudgels and axes, using her speed and superior strength to grab at their leathery necks and ripping their heads off.

The ground was thick with blood, her body saturated in it, but the Draculina paid it little regard, as she ripped her enemies apart like rag dolls.

Whilst Seras danced around her enemies, the elder Midian barely moved a few feet in each direction, he had no qualms of being struck anymore. Allowing the creatures to move in close, to strike at him, for nothing more than his own morbid amusement.

His weapons were limp at his side as he struck like a snake at one creature coming towards him. With his razor jaws he latched onto the creature's neck, ripping the head from the torso. As quickly as the creature dropped dead another replaced it. Axe raised intent on chopping the vampire in half, but again the attack failed, because a gloved hand had come across with lightning speed, chopping the creature's arms and head of in one slice.

The numbers thinned, proving that this was no battle. It was a slaughter. Yet the dying creatures didn't falter in their attack. They ignored their dead comrades. Like their ancient anger denied them any rational thought in the face of their unstoppable enemy. There was only rage as the creatures struck and swung at them with more fury, launching into the air and swarming the Midian with sheer numbers.

Yet it made no difference, no strategy could alter the sway of the battle, and in no time at all, the last of the creatures fell as Alucard ripped it apart. Turning the head in his hands the vampire smiled, before crushing it to a pulp and dropping it on the red ground.

Red eyes then focused on his companion. Standing like a lone flower in the carnage, her eyes red and hazy the smell of blood around her keeping her in the thrall and thrill of the bloodlust. With a wicked grin, the Midian sauntered over to the Draculina, his boots wet with blood and grime as he crushed the corpses beneath his feet.

"Well done," he congratulated, stopping behind her. "Your instincts served you well, you recognized their weaknesses easily."

The Draculina didn't answer. Silently enjoying the buzz in her body as the adrenaline slowly was yet to fade. She felt it then, a tongue swiping at her ear, trailing down her neck to her collarbone. Without thought, because if she was thinking clearly she would've blushed and jumped away, she leaned her head back into the muscled chest and shivered as her sire licked the blood from her body.

"Did you enjoy it?" Alucard asked his eyes flashing dangerously as he encircled her in his arms and pulled her closer to him. "Did you enjoy the feel of their blood seeping between your fingers? Did it excite you to tear through them? Such fickle things weren't they?"

With each questions, Seras found herself tremble in a hazy delirium. She wasn't sure whether it was the words spoken so seductively, or the breath on her neck or that devilish tongue licking at her ear that brought about the reaction but as the hands around her body tightened an involuntary moan escaped her and her eyes slipped closed.

"Yes," Alucard hissed as he moved his head, long hair falling over her shoulder as he glanced down at her, a hand slipping from her stomach as it slowly reached up and stopped at the zipper, that was already precariously low and giving him a generous view of her full breasts.

"Revel in the feeling." He purred as he felt her tremble in his arms. Then he moved a gloved finger between her breasts, soaking it up with blood and trailed it up her chest, chin and finally to her lips.

"Taste the life, you've just extinguished. We are each a legion, an existence that continues age after age. We feast upon the living, be they human or mundane. So many lives will perish in our wake. So much blood will pass these lips before we are done, Draculina."

The finger slipped between her lips and Seras unconsciously began to suck and Alucard's eyes twitched slightly, but his voice turned serious then.

"Are you prepared Seras?"

Removing his finger he waited as Seras turned hazy red eyes towards him. For a moment his words eluded her. She didn't comprehend what he meant, but as the bloodlust faded, she understood as she recounted the last day and the many things he had said.

The No-Life King had returned to the world, and he was intent on restoring the balance, the order as it were. What he planned she couldn't be certain, but he was giving her a chance now, a chance again to leave his side. To walk a different path than the one that would no doubt lead her down to hell. For if she followed him into eternity that is where she would go. Strangely enough the thought didn't frighten her, as long as he was with her, it wouldn't matter.

"I will follow you anywhere," she smiled at him.

Alucard released her and grinned madly. The sudden lack of his arms snapped the young vampiress completely out of her haze and the young virginal girl blushed as she recalled what her sire just did. With great embarrassment she turned away from him and zipped up her dress. Pushing his flirtations from her mind, the way she'd always done, although she could still feel Alucard's fingers upon her.

Clearing her throat she turned to him, "What were these things?"

"What does it matter, they were the last, their kind is gone. Let them be forgotten."

"What did you mean they came from the other side? Did it have something to do with what that guy said, what did he call it the Border?"

Alucard glanced at her over his yellow lenses and smirked.

After waiting for a moment, Seras sighed – she wouldn't get an answer.

"Fine," she waved her hand, "So where to now?"

"First things first," he waved her over and then walked out of the carnage.

Upon reaching him, she stopped next to him and waited as he turned. Closing his eyes, Alucard lifted his gloved hand into the air.

Seras observed him silently, and noticed that his lips were moving. He was chanting something under his breath but Seras couldn't make out what he was saying. The strange new symbols on her master's glove began to glow and when he opened his eyes he struck his hand down, sending a wave of fire towards the carnage.

Seras' eyes went wide in surprise, the wall of fire moved towards the corpses with a guided precision and quickly engulfed them in an inferno. Within seconds the corpses were burnt and gone, the fire was so intense that Seras had to bring a hand up to her face to shield herself from the heat.

"Wow," she muttered under her breath, she had never seen her sire use such a power, but then she remembered that Sir Integra had once told her of the symbols on her sire's gloves and that it had something to do with sorcery. Considering who her master was, it wouldn't surprise her if he knew some sorcery.

So as the fire burnt down and only a charred landscape remained, she shrugged and just accepted it as another mystery of the man, she'll never fully understand.

"Now on to the next ones," Alucard grinned.

"What exactly are we doing?" Seras asked hoping against all odds that Alucard would give her a straight answer or even an answer.

"Apart from the obvious?" Alucard asked and then glanced up at the moonless sky. "We are about to remind the self-proclaimed rulers of the night, that the true monsters still lurk in the shadows."

Seras tilted her head unsure, of what to make of that statement, but she couldn't see any reason to care. So with a shrug and a grin of her own she wrapped her arm around her companions and laughed as he snapped his head down to hers obviously surprised at her action.

"Well then, let's get the fun started," she purred and winked causing Alucard to burst out laughing.

"Very well, my eager Draculina, let it begin."

The guns in Seras' holster glimmered faintly, the strange markings, rippling, but she didn't notice as they faded into mist.

**xAxSx**

Chapter 1 done.

This was originally two chapters, but I figured it would be best to put them both together, so we could get onto the action. Much slaughter ahead.

Also this is unbeta'd so if anybody wants to help me out, please let me know!

Next chapter – _**Mutilated Fields**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Mutilated Fields

Sorry for the late update. No internet, Christmas, new job, holiday, crashed computers – blah blah a lot of stuff has happened, but I'm back on track again.

**Kudos to Dragorex, because of him you'll be receiving a double dose, maybe even a triple!**

Okay this all starts of a little cliché, but then again you can thank Stephanie Meyer for that, for putting a vampire in a coven that has a knack for seeing when trouble approaches. That said I think this vision is a bit more interesting though and I must admit I had so much fun writing it.

That said, for those who hate Twilight Xovers, don't worry. They aren't that integral to this story. Although I dare say I need them, because their nature – the mate principle – will become a topic of much discourse between Seras and Alucard later – come on a romance needs some strife!

Alright I won't say anything else. I suggest you read the last bit of the author's note at the end of this chap.

Enjoy and remember, Alucard is everywhere, watching. O_O

**Chapter 2 – Mutilated Field**

This was not a glimpse of the future.

It couldn't be.

The horror before her was too incomprehensible, to be taken literally. It had to be some type of prophetic vision, but why was she in it. Her gift was too see the future – as an outside observer – not experience it like a star on Broadway.

This was something different entirely. The smell of death filled her nose and she tasted it on her tongue.

It felt real...

Alice brought a trembling hand to her mouth as the thought passed, eyes wide in terror and body trembling in shock as she walked haltingly through the mutilated field. They were everywhere she looked. So many, hundreds, thousands, lined up haphazardly over the grey landscape like a macabre war tribute. The sufferers, no victims, screaming in agony as they died slowly from the thick wooden rods, rooted in the ground and impaled through their bodies.

Unable to take the sight and fear surging through her, she did the only thing she could think of and began to run. Yet there was no end to the macabre human death trees, no they were everywhere, like a horrific reminder that she was caught in a vision she could not escape. The haunting cries of the dying hurt her ears and the pungent odour of decay made her want to vomit. It seemed to stretch forever, and no matter how fast she ran, or which way she turned, there was more on every hill.

Panic and terror began to bubble up the petite girl's throat, as she gasped for air she didn't need, until she halted, realizing she was trapped. There was no escape and she grabbed onto her head and screamed out of pure desperation, as if that would be enough to bring her from this nightmare.

A howl brought her too her senses and she turned sharply towards the source. More howls joined in and she half expected Jacob's pack to appear, but she couldn't see the shifters, as their futures were hidden from her, so she feared it was something else. A familiar groan turned her to the right and she looked up into the face of the man impaled not three feet from her.

"Edward!" She screamed, the small vampire girl reeling in shock and she stepped back her body wracking with dry sobs. Her friend, brother's handsome face was bloated, a large wooden pole sticking through his abdomen and he hung there his arms and legs bent downwards at an awkward angle.

"Edward!" She yelled again, letting go of her fear and rushed to him. Desperately she tried to help him but when she grabbed onto his shoulder, the movement jarred him and he slid further down the wooden pole that was wider at the bottom and he screamed in anguish as the wound expanded.

"No! No!" The girl screamed in dismay, but as she grabbed for him again a faint growl from behind her, forced her to turn, and come eye to eye with the biggest black dog she had ever seen. Saliva was dripping from the mouth as it growled at her it's large notched teeth bared and eight eyes burning red. Panic seeped her, this was just a vision she tried to remind herself, but the fear was real, the evil all around her suffocating her was real. Her mind was convinced of it.

"Run…" Edwards's weakened voice beseeched her. She stared her golden eyes wide, but there was nothing she could do and without further thought she ran from the dog, which had begun its slow walk towards her.

She heard a shuffle behind her, imaging the thing nipping at her heels. Yet she refused to look back as she dashed through the corpses. Trying hard not to look at them fearing that there might be others she knew. But she couldn't help it, her eyes drew upward and dark despair clenched her being at the sight. All manner of creatures were hanging from the poles, not just humans and vampires, some were grotesque wolf beings, whilst others looked like demons. The sight frightened her even more. What was she baring witness too? What were these things? What was this place?

"Snap out of it!"

She finally yelled, the questions becoming irrelevant as her fear had her beyond panic and her body moved forward with the speed of her kind.

"Snap out of it!

She began to chant.

"Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of it!"

She closed her eyes not caring to see anymore and screamed.

"Dammit Alice! Snap out of it!"

As if the horror answered her, she felt herself propelled backwards and she hit the ground with a thud. Slowly opening her eyes, she sighed in relief, thinking she was back on the chair in the living room of the Cullen home, where this nightmare began.

She looked forward shakily but there was no couch and her heart dropped and she wanted to wail in despair. She was still in the mutilated field, and it wasn't her will that had restored her to her senses. No she had run into something solid, more specifically a man. She saw black boots, a grey suit, a red Victorian trench coat, a red fedora hat and yellow sunglasses. She moved her eyes upwards and was met with the most malicious smile she had ever seen.

She trembled as darkness touched her.

"This is interesting." The mouth moved but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the row of sharp teeth; that looked as if it could bite through flesh.

"What a strange place you have brought me too girl, although I must say it's nice, rather nostalgic. Reminds me of home." The voice came out smooth and wistful, but it had an edge of danger too it causing Alice to shift backwards. Instincts told her to run, but she made the mistake of locking golden eyes with burning red, as the man stared at her over his yellow glasses and she was spellbound, enthralled unable to move.

"A fascinating gift you have girl. Your kind is garbage, but it would seem occasionally something interesting can be found amongst the filth."

She wanted to ask what he meant but her tongue was tied.

"It is exactly as I said. You're kind: those diseased beings, whose existence is nothing more than a slow fossilization. You have the audacity to call yourselves vampires. You should learn your place. You are naught but pretenders, with little understanding of what it means to be Midian. I should educate you... in fact I think I shall."

Alice trembled, the threat clear and her body aching as the power in the air gripped her tightly, causing her to gasp as she looked at the darkness that seemed to be crawling towards her, with malicious intent.

Laughter erupted from the man, wicked, mad powerful laughter, exploding in ripples through the dream landscape like a tsunami and the people on the poles groaned in despair, which only made the laughter become more maniacal.

"You really shouldn't go poking around girl." The man calmed, then stalked towards her, his coat bellowing in the wind. She felt the pressure upon her body increase, as if invisible hands were crushing her and Alice felt a scream of pain bubble up her throat.

"It'll spoil all the fun." The man continued obviously amused by her fear as he stopped his towering form a few feet from her and stared. Suddenly he looked away then cocked his head to the side as if reconsidering his words. Turning back too her there was a wicked glint in his eye and he seemed to purr the words.

"Or perhaps not, it'll be so much more fun if they knew I was coming."

"What...Who…are…you?" Alice managed to croak out despite the paralyzing fear gripping her and holding her tight.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," the man smirked. "Just remember this. The next time you look into the future, be careful that what you are looking at … isn't looking back."

Then her world went black and thousands of red eyes trailed on her, Alice brought her hands over her head protectively and she screamed so loud she thought her own ears might burst from the pitch.

**xAxSx**

The scream, was like a lightning arrow searing the calm summer night, and all the occupants of the Cullen's home rushed to the living room, to find Alice cowering in the corner, her hands on her ears and her eyes shut tightly.

It didn't take the other vampires much thought to realize that the girl had most likely experienced a vision, but based on her terror it must've been horrifying. Jasper trembled slightly as he looked at her, her feelings were seeping into him and he found it difficult to stay standing as her fear nearly overwhelmed him.

Esme was already kneeling down next to her, the older woman, who acted as the mother of the household was gently rubbing her back. She had tried to comfort her, but she had been shoved back violently by the girl overcome with irrational fear.

"Alice," she whispered, but the girl only shook her head frantically, unable to say anything.

"It was just a vision," Carlisle said as he leant down on the other side, trying to bring comfort through reason. "You are safe, calm yourself. Tell us what you saw."

The small girl's eyes went wide but she shut them again tightly, trying to will the visions of the man from her mind. She could still hear his laughter, ringing in her ears. She could still see those hypnotizing orbs in her mind's eye; feel the evil pressure pushing down on her body.

Alice's strange behaviour brought a frown to the older couple and they glanced at each other, a silent communication of worry.

"Take her upstairs," Carlisle said to his lover and she nodded as she reached for the girl.

"Come Alice," she cooed and the girl finally allowed herself to be guided from the floor, but she continued shaking. Jasper quickly came to her other side and went upstairs with them.

Carlisle watched them leave and sighed as he pulled a hand through his golden hair.

What was it this time? The older male wondered. It had been a good thirty years since the incident with the Valturi Clan and the Cullen's had been allowed to exist in relative peace without interference from them. So he doubted Alice's vision had to do with them.

Also despite the fact that the world had become somewhat aware of the existence of vampires because of the attack on England all those years ago, they had been pretty much looked over, because they weren't the same as those unholy creatures.

Though Carlisle had to admit that was in part possible because even with all the video footage, the humans had opted to believe that it was some viral outbreak that caused people to go nuts and attack each other, instead of bloodsuckers crawling out of the horror pages of the Middle Ages.

Regardless there were those organizations that had formed in secret to wipe out the supernatural and even though their kind had mostly slipped through the cracks in the years following the events in London, it didn't mean that they had forgotten the dangers to them now. Carlisle couldn't help but wonder if the chasm had been opened now and hunters were coming for them.

It might explain Alice's fear. Either way though they had to wait for her to tell them what she saw.

The vampire waited down stairs, with his adoptive children, Emmet and Rosalie their expressions sombre. Though they were only six here now, they were still a coven, Edward, Bella and their daughter had taken to their own living arrangements, a house just down the road from them but they no doubt had heard Alice's cry.

Esme came back down stairs shaking her head ruefully.

"Jasper is with her, but she won't talk. Whatever she saw must've frightened her something terrible, poor thing." She said as she came to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The door opened, and Edward and Bella stepped in.

"What happened?" Edward asked concerned, he and Bella had been at home, spending a romantic evening together when they had heard Alice's scream and without waiting they had sped back to Carlisle's house.

Carlisle shrugged unsure, but quickly explained.

Bella sat down next to Rosalie smiling, despite the situation she was hardly concerned, they were a powerful group that had fended off terrible enemies and whatever Alice saw, if it was in fact an enemy, she had no doubt they could handle it together.

"Perhaps you can figure out what she saw." Bella suggested and Edward just nodded before heading upstairs, to try and use his gift to read Alice's mind.

**xAxSx**

Jasper was using all his skill to try and calm the girl down, but it was not enough, whatever she saw had a hold on her and he couldn't bring the vibrant girl any comfort apart from her holding her and running his hand through her short black hair and murmuring that things would be all right.

There was a short knock on the door, and then Edward stepped in without waiting for permission. Looking down at the two on the bed, Alice looking so small in Jasper's grasp his expression softened, from the stern determination he wore when he entered.

Looking at Jasper he asked, "How is she?"

Jasper just shook his head, his arms tightening around the girl. "She refuses to speak. I can't get her to calm down."

The lean vampire moved closer to the pair and directed his attention to Alice.

"Alice let me in," Edward whispered, knowing that it would bring the vision to her thoughts, so he could see it. As the words escaped his mouth, the girl's thoughts catapulted to the terrible image, and the horror of it, nearly knocked Edward from his feet.

He could see it, the field of impaled bodies; the strange looking creatures, some human and some not. He even saw himself amongst the victims. It sent a shiver down his spine and then the black dog with the red eyes came into view reminding Edward of some kind of demon. That thought was halted though as he viewed the man in red, no the monster in red, his instincts screamed and although Edward did not need to breathe, he gasped as the man's words flowed over him. Even though it was just a recollection of events, Edward could feel it, the power, the magic in his words, it was affecting him as well and his body was beginning to feel numb.

Ripping his mind free from her thoughts Edward staggered back.

"Hey, you okay?" Jasper asked.

"I'm..." Edward began but shook his head to rid himself from the feelings.

"He...he saw me." Alice's soft voice croaked and Jasper nearly jumped.

Tilting her head towards him, Jasper stared into her golden eyes asking, "What are you talking about? Who saw you?"

"The man in red," Edward clarified, his eyebrows knotted in confusion and thought.

"He spoke to me," Alice's eyes were wide in panic.

Jasper didn't understand. Alice's visions were glimpses of the future. Outcomes based on decisions already made. If she saw someone in her vision, it was simply her looking on at events, this did not make sense, visions didn't look back.

"Unless it was not a vision," Edward spoke out loud, having heard the question and remembering the guy's words; his insinuation that Alice was poking around somehow. Perhaps her power, had been manipulated, Edward thought, perhaps it was simply her power colliding with another and it warped the vision changing it into something almost prophetic. Shaking his head Edward decided that Carlisle would be best able to understand it.

"Stay with her," Edward nodded at the girl and Jasper just frowned as the door closed. Alice was his mate; he didn't need to be told.

**xAxSx**

The family sat in silence, quietly processing the information.

Rosalie sat next to Edward and Bella, on the three seater couch, whilst Emmett, the powerfully built vampire, stared out of the large glass windows.

They were all relatively calm, even Esme as she sat next to Carlisle, their hands grasped, but there was a deep frown on the older vampire's face.

"What do you think, Carlisle?" Emmett broke the silence. "Do you think what Edward said was right?"

Carlisle didn't look up as he stared at the ground but he answered. "I actually think he might be on to something. Alice's gift is to foresee the future, she doesn't deal in prophecies. And what she saw, that field of bodies, is definitely not to be taken literally. I suppose it's either a hint for what's to come or an indication of something else."

"How is that possible though?" Rosalie asked her chin resting on her palm, her beautiful hair dancing gaily around her exquisite face. "Alice is a seer not a diviner."

"True," Carlisle conceded as he lifted his golden eyes towards hers. "But if this vampire was able to talk to her then that might imply he has a similar gift and when their sight reached out to each other, it altered the experience."

"That doesn't make sense," Emmett turned to the group, crossing his arms and leaning back against the glass.

"No it doesn't," Edward shrugged. "And it makes little difference really."

Bella nodded, "How it happened isn't that important. What is important is who this man is, and what he wants."

Edward nodded grimly at his love's assessment.

"You saw him, Edward." Emmett growled out, "Do you even think it was a vampire? Maybe it was something else. I mean the way you described him, red eyes, and a row of sharp teeth. It didn't sound like one of us, unless it was a newborn."

Before Edward could answer, Carlisle lifted his hand for silence and all eyes turned to him.

"Don't let the differences between us and the man in the vision mislead you Emmet. There are other blood drinkers out there. Remember the events in London over thirty years ago. Those creatures that attacked London, were without a doubt, vampires, the fact they differed from us is irrelevant. They attacked people drank their blood, and they were nearly impossible to kill. There are also the rumours that they were connected to Hitler, so that makes them long-lived."

"Yeah I know," Emmett waved it off as he recounted the night they all sat glued to the TV watching in horror. It was unlike anything they had ever witnessed before and for the young vampires, it was quite a shock to learn that there were other types of vampires out there.

"I saw enough amateur videos of those Nazi monsters on the internet but it still doesn't mean it was some new vampire."

Rosalie nodded before adding, "As for the things that attacked England, who says it wasn't just experimental garbage? I mean that is what most of the humans think anyway, and the 'supposed' government agencies out for our blood is perpetuating the belief."

The group just sighed at the couple. Since the events thirty years ago, they were the ones who struggled the most with accepting that they weren't the only 'special' beings in the world.

"This isn't the point to rehash that old debate." Esme said shaking her head, earning a glare from the beautiful vampire.

"Whether those things in England were real vampires or not is irrelevant. We know that other types of blood drinkers exist, Carlisle confirmed as much."

Emmet shrugged, "I'm just saying we have a better chance of this strange vision being the work of the Valturi or someone else trying to screw with us, than it being some new vampire."

"Emmett has a point, you know." Bella bit her lip. "We've never encountered other vampires before, not even true werewolves, these Children of the Moon, Caius mentioned, so why would we now. There is no reason for it. We've made no enemies amongst them."

The girl had a point.

Movement drew everyone's attention as Alice and Jasper came down the stairs.

"Oh Alice," Bella rose from her seat and pulled her friend into her arms. "Are you alright?"

The shorter girl just nodded slightly, then embraced Edward before letting go and allowing Jasper to lead her to a seat.

Looking at the others, the petite girl smiled sadly at Esme, "I'm sorry about my behaviour."

The woman smiled warmly, "No need to fuss girl. We've been told what you saw and it's enough to give me the chills. I can only imagine what it must've been like for you."

Alice shivered despite herself and Jasper gripped her hand reassuringly. With a smile she faced the group, "I have never experienced anything like it before. It was so real."

"Do you remember anything specific?" Carlisle asked, desperate for more information.

Alice just shook her head, "What Edward told you, is pretty much it."

"Did the guy really talk to you?" Emmett pushed not wholly convinced that her vision man somehow realized he was in a vision and talked back.

She nodded and gripped Jasper's hand tightly. "Yes he sounded ... amused. He told me that I brought him to that place."

"What place?" Carlisle asked leaning back in his seat.

"The ...," Alice's voice faltered as she recalled the field of bodies and it took her a moment to continue. "The field with the impaled people... he said ... he said it was ... nice, nostalgic...that it reminded him of his home."

Rosalie shivered, "Creepy. What kind of guy finds a place like that homey?"

The others just shook their heads as Alice continued her voice small. "His words were strange. He told me that I claimed to be a vampire without knowing what it truly meant."

Edward huffed. "What nonsense. How can we not understand? If you ask me we understand all too well what it means to be a vampire."

Alice tilted her head in thought, her former blind terror gone and she was able to think about her vision more clearly. "Well that wasn't exactly the word he used, I don't know, I don't understand much of what he said."

"What word?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, he said that we didn't understand what it meant to be a Midian."

Carlisle's mouth dropped, his eyes widened and his pallid complexion turned even paler. Impaled bodies, Midian, there was only one man that could refer too.

Shakily Carlisle rose from his seat and the others looked at him strangely as he muttered to the summer night.

"Impossible..."

**xAxSx**

**A/N**: My Twilight knowledge is sketchy. I've only seen about fifteen minutes of one of the Twilight movies and it made me gag ... But I did do some research and forced myself to read the last four chapters of Breaking Dawn. NEVER AGAIN! (the things I do for fanfiction... sigh)

Anyway that is as far as I'm willing to poison my mind, but I also got info from my sister who is a fanatic and other bits and pieces were taken from wiki.

So characters will most likely be OOC, but hey this is my story and I have artistic licence, besides I had to change things around to fit with my story, so if you are a die-hard Twilight fan looking for absolute canon then go away... they are a means to an end here, nothing more.

Although I'll do them some justice, since I don't intend to kill them all off... Alucard will have some use for them eventually.

Next chapter – _**Desire and Denial**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Change and Denial

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Again you get a double dose thanks to Dragorex! Just so you know I lost most of the work the other day when I stupidly tried to copy my Fanfic folder over and realized I accidently replaced all the new stuff with the old ones... sighs... not to mention my internet connection wont work, so I actually had to go to an internet cafe to post these. Anyways I spent the last few days writing like my life depended on it, so here you go!**

**A/N: **This chapter is pretty important. Contains info on Alucard's thoughts, what he'd been doing for the past six years and he also gives Seras a little explanation on vampire types. There is also some info on the guns although it is scanty at best.

Chapter isn't action packed but info packed, next one will be more enlightening, the following ones will be back to slaughter.

Enjoy and remember, Alucard is everywhere, watching. O_O

**Chapter 3 – Change and Denial**

Now they were on a private jet heading for America.

Where her sire got the money for it, Seras didn't know, but little about Alucard surprised her these days.

Sighing simply to hear a sound apart from the roaring engine, the young Draculina looked out the window. Night had already descended and the world was covered in darkness but with her superior eyesight she could see the ocean far below and the whales breaking playfully through the water's surface brought a small smile to her face.

Yet it quickly dropped as she thought of the events that brought her here.

It had been three days since the slaughter on the plains, since they killed those creatures, that she was sure now, was some form of troll, and she still had no clue as to where they were going. Despite the fact that she and Alucard were no longer Master and Servant, he still held a need to know basis relationship with her. It irritated her on some level but there was little that she could do about it. Because despite the changes in their relationship, there was still no way she could force information from him.

Alucard only ever said what he felt was necessary for her to hear and she had to admit she hated it. She was a calculating creature now and knowledge was power, especially when she thought of this strange new world he was introducing her to. A world she knew nothing about. A part of her felt like he was dropping her into the deep end for his own amusement, whilst another felt like he wasn't taking her up seriously enough to be worthy of the knowledge.

Needless to say Seras Victoria was annoyed by that aspect of their relationship, more so since he had whisked her off to god knows where without an explanation, but it wasn't all bad however.

Despite Alucard's secretive nature, they had gotten closer than they had been at Hellsing. Even though they had spent little time together over the last six years and he never told her where he went. When they did see each other, they actually talked. Held conversations and Seras felt like she had begun to at least unravel some of the mysteries that made up her sire.

Their talks never included information regarding his life before Hellsing or how he became a vampire. In fact Seras never asked outright, something inside her warned against such a course, that it was too personal. Still he dropped the occasional platitude or comment that gave her a look into who he was back then. Before he was defeated by Abraham van Hellsing and learned to respect an aspect of human life.

More than once she was reminded how cold and callous he was yet it didn't change her thoughts of him. She knew deep down he was more complicated, that there were real feelings. She had felt it the day she had drunk his blood and she had seen it after the death of Father Anderson. In fact she believed he was capable of deep emotions, but he simply didn't allow them a foothold in his outlook.

Seras shuffled as she let her eyes roam over the occupant of the seat opposite hers. With his head tilted back and his eyes closed as if he was asleep, though it was night, she couldn't help but smile warmly at her monster companion who seemed almost harmless in that pose.

The thought almost made her laugh. Alucard could never be harmless, not to anyone, not even to her. Still he intrigued her more than what he scared her – well on a good day. So regardless of the many annoyances of their still growing relationship she was more than content at his side. Of course there was also the loyalty she felt for him that kept her there and most importantly – she loved him – he was her extended monster family. Exactly what she would classify him as though, eluded her. When she was his servant, he was like a father to her, but now that she was a free Midian that line had vanished.

Moving her eyes from him she once more stared out the window and thought about when things had become so different, that the line blurred.

She immediately knew when the turning point was. The first was during the battle against Millenium when he finally acknowledged her as Seras Victoria. Though the true pivotal moment was the night she drank his blood, when they went out for their first hunt together like true vampires.

It had been an uncomfortable experience for her – to have to have to stalk a victim for blood. At Hellsing she never hunted for food, she had been given blood packets or she simply fed on the enemies she slaughtered. To have to drink from an unsuspecting victim was a practice she wasn't familiar with.

Add Alucard's sudden flirtatious nature, something she had never seen before, into the mix and the young girl had found herself embarrassed for the first time in thirty years as she had let her target get away. Of course Alucard had found her discomfort amusing and then pointed out that he was simply trying to show her how to use her glamour on a victim and to use his own lust against him in order for her to feed; though he had said it with a hand on her hip and his breath trickling her ear, pretending not to notice her bright red face.

Of course it was more than his sudden closeness that had flustered her; seduction itself was a difficult thing for her to understand. As a human she hated physical contact and avoided relationships. Watching her mother get raped as a child had brought on this aversion and left a gaping hole in her education.

Not to mention up until that point she had equated vampires to tools of mindless slaughter, not manipulators of lust. And most importantly was the fact that she was a virgin in every sense. The only kiss she ever had was one stolen!

Seras suspected that this was the reason Alucard so brazenly began to flirt with her after that, causing her to feel indignant fury more than once. Yet she couldn't be angry in the long run, despite the hours he spent laughing and belittling her for her shyness, in true Alucard fashion. Since in the end it helped her discover a side to herself that she never knew existed and it made things more fun between them now that she could match him jibe for jibe without feeling uncomfortable.

Of course the fact that he was pleased with her had nothing to do with it.

A chuckle brought the blond haired Draculina from her thoughts and she looked over at her companion, once more dressed in a black suit and his eyes burning predatorily as they were locked onto some distant sight.

"Alucard?" She questioned wondering what had brought about his sudden mirth.

"Interesting..." he murmured to himself and Seras frowned as his chuckle turned into hysterical laughter.

"What?" She pushed.

Wondering what had changed since they got onto the plane at Gatwick airport. Where Alucard had been remarkably silent, without his usual grin which of itself was a bit weird, but now it was back in full force and she could sense his excitement.

Alucard's laughter stopped and he grinned manically, red burning ominously from under his dark hair, sending a shiver down Seras' spine.

"I just had an interesting visitor," Alucard mused. "This is going to be fun."

Alucard leaned back his eyes burning with excitement and Seras immediately knew that he wasn't going to divulge anything further. Gritting her teeth in annoyance she couldn't help the sarcasm in her tone.

"If I knew what you were talking about I'd agree with you, but since I don't I'll just leave it up to you to decide."

"Ah feeling left out," Alucard cooed as he turned towards her and Seras just huffed, he knew full well how she felt, returning her view to the ocean below.

"Whatever," she mumbled resting her head on her palm and stubbornly refusing to even look at him.

Another change for them, cause in the past she wouldn't have dared utter such a thing to him but these days she rarely held back.

"Come now Draculina, no need to be upset." Alucard tilted his head.

"I'm not upset," she retorted angrily, which was true she was just irritated with it all, she was tired of not knowing anything. Of where they were going or what they were supposedly doing. All she knew was when they arrived there it'd probably end up in a slaughter, but she didn't know the who or the why.

"We'll be wiping out the garbage," Alucard informed her casually and Seras snapped her head back to him as he stared at her with a dangerous look, that would've had most trembling in their seats.

"Vampires?" She asked curiously.

"If you can call those cultists and disco balls that," he chuckled as he poured himself a glass of blood wine and broke their eye contact.

"Cultists? Disco balls?" Seras knotted her brows then let out a chuckle of her own. "What the hell does that mean? And how do you even know what a disco ball is?"

"I did live through the age, Seras." Alucard answered as if that statement explained everything as he sipped on his drink.

"Right," Seras let it go, more curious about the vampires.

"So these vampires..." She began but a dangerous glimmer in her sire's eyes told her in no small way, that she was not to refer to them as such.

"Uh the disco balls," she corrected unsurely. "Are in America and I suppose we are going to wipe them out?"

"We'll get to them eventually."

"Oh so there are others?"

"Yes, although the diamond children are copious, since they've copulated like rabbits, but that just means there are more of them to kill."

Seras tilted her head to the side, a thought coming to her before she asked innocently, "If there are so many vampires out there and you knew about them, why did you never inform Sir Integra?"

As the question left her lips, Seras immediately regretted it. The glass in Alucard's hand shattered and he glared at her angrily, the darkness around him began to take form as his eyes burned, keeping her in place. It had been a while since she'd felt such a force, she'd almost forgotten how powerful the elder Midian was and if Alucard struck at her then, she'd be powerless to stop it.

"My reasons are no concern of yours Police girl," he growled out and Seras could only nod dumbly as black tendrils began to move around her, circling her limbs threateningly, but as quickly as the darkness came it was dispelled and Seras felt the force leaving her.

With a sigh Alucard reached for a new glass and poured himself another drink, his eyes never leaving that of Seras' as she trembled slightly.

"Don't worry," Alucard smirked, amused by her trepidation, as he twirled the newly filled glass. "I am fond you, my little Draculina and have no desire to kill you."

Seras just eyed him, not knowing what to say to that, but she allowed herself to relax knowing in her heart that he wouldn't kill her no matter how angry he got.

"Not again anyway," Alucard added as an afterthought as he too looked out the window.

"We'll be arriving soon. Look forward to it."

**xAxSx**

The customs officers took no note of the Midians as they stepped through the lobby, with a few strategically placed glances, Alucard directed their concentration elsewhere and they didn't even notice as the two armed beings walked beneath the blaring metal detectors.

Many eyes turned to the tall man as he strolled through the crowd to the awaiting limousine. Women gulped audibly as they watched the handsome man, his black hair long, cascading down his back and his regal features on flawless skin, heightening his remarkable beauty, like some dark Adonis.

Alucard couldn't help but give lop-sided grin, when one young woman's steps faltered and she nearly fell over her suitcases as she blatantly stared after him.

Vanity was an ever present trait in vampires. Although Alucard, had little use for it of late, having spent nearly a century as merely a weapon in the subterranean underground of Hellsing. It was different now, he was free. He no longer needed to deny his instincts or the enjoyment that came from being gawked at, especially when they didn't realize that he was a monster more prone to eat them than please them.

Even Seras was getting similar attention he noted glancing over his shoulder, as more than one man gaped at her as she strolled elegantly behind her sire, her stride confident and sultry. She was a true Midian now, dark, sensual and brimming with power. It pleased him greatly that she fully embraced her vampiric nature, it had taken him quite a bit of effort to bring it all forth, but the result was worth the endeavour.

Alucard's eyes trailed her body and he gave a smirk of approval.

The dress looked good on her. It fit her generous curves perfectly and despite Seras claims it didn't make her look cheap, it wasn't even as short as her original Hellsing uniform. Ornate buckles around the collar and the sleeves toned it down adding a quality of danger to the outfit. She wore a long blue coat over it, created from her shadows, to hide the Ravens she had holstered on her smooth thighs and it moved sensually as she stepped lightly with high booted heels behind him.

No longer was she the girl soldier of Hellsing. Long gone was her youthful looking face, despite her inability to age. There was a maturity in her eyes, an aptness to her skin, a shimmer to her golden hair, falling over her sunglasses, framing an exquisite face made even more beautiful by her vampiric blood.

The Midian's smirk widened as he looked at a man staring at her his eyes almost hazy with desire. Alucard turned back to the front and thought, the look suited her perfectly, she looked good enough to be raped; perfect for a caged monster.

Outside, a limousine driver stood ready. People looked on, no doubt wondering who the two regal looking figures receiving the VIP treatment were as Alucard and Seras quickly slipped inside away from their enquiring eyes.

Seras removed her glasses, her eyes glowing as red as her sire's, as the car began to speed away and the two fell into a comfortable silence, heading down the highway to their next destination.

Alucard leaned to the side, crossed his legs and rested his chin on a gloved palm as he stared at his former fledgling still refusing to meet his gaze. Since his little display on the plane, she had not spoken to him. Though he noted rather pleasantly it wasn't because she was afraid but because she was livid. Angry that she had allowed herself to be cowed, which was good; she was too powerful for such a paltry emotion.

Taking his eyes of her, the older Midian couldn't help but wonder what had brought the reaction about though.

There had been no need for anger. The Draculina's question had been a reasonable one. So too was the answer. He never told Integra because he didn't know of them until now. Alucard surmised then, that it was the subsequent questions that would've followed that made him react. Like how he learnt about them and those were questions he would not answer. Not that lying was a problem, but the girl had become far too inquisitive and all too soon she would begin to sense the lies that would lead to the end of their enjoyable companionship.

Alucard's eyes narrowed as the reason for his anger became clear to him. Why did he care if she left? She would leave eventually it was the way of things and it's not like he needed anyone. The path of the Midian was a lonely one, it was the curse. The vampire said this to himself the way he had many times before, but for some reason it didn't steel his heart. Or squash his instinctive reaction to forestall her inevitable flight from him.

Again Alucard looked at her, this time somewhat amazed at the thoughts she had brought up in him.

Not for the first time he wondered what made her so different from all his former companions. What warranted such a reaction from him? Was it was because of her bubbly personality and her altruistic loyalty to him? Was it because he was fond of her in a way he had never been for another vampire? Or was it because she was physically different than those that came before? Again he asked himself why he chose to turn her.

And again he had no real answer. There were none when it came to her and Alucard reasoned that his inability to understand was perhaps due to him having been a monster for too long. All he knew for certain was that Seras brought about long dead emotions within him and he definitely cared about her. It was there from the moment he had met her. Enough so that it inspired him to create a completely different creature than he had ever before.

The blond vampiress couldn't even begin to understand how unique she was. The effort that had gone into her rebirth, though her ignorance of the fact was through no fault of her own. She didn't know that too Alucard she was the first "true" child born from his blood. The first to be changed, raised and freed. That Alucard had given her his full power, and bestowed upon her the title Draculina, the first to ever receive it.

There was no reason to tell her, that would just bring about another tirade of questions – the girl was a police girl after all – and the Midian wouldn't even begin to know how to answer. To explain that she was not the same as his former companions that were no more than toys meant to be played with before ultimately being discarded and destroyed.

She wouldn't appreciate him telling her, that the others, even Mina and Lucy had been no more than experiments with which to test his own limits.

Of course thanks to them he had learnt his lesson because despite his interest, he now knows that had chosen poorly. Back then he was too focused on beauty and not enough on spirit. With Seras there had been both, beauty and a will to survive he had only encountered in one other woman, Sir Integra.

It was that strength that kept her from immediately embracing the transformation from human to vampire. That provided her with the stubbornness to hold onto her humanity so strongly even after all these years. So different from Lucy, who immediately fell to her vampiric nature, lost her identity and turned on her former comrades.

Seras eventually embraced her darkness, yet she still had an innocence and kindness in her that even her sire could not obliterate; it was utterly fascinating and though at times he thought it unbefitting a monster, it was ... endearing.

Curious as to what his companion was thinking, he forced his mind into hers. These days she was able to catch his intrusions quite easily and force him out if she wished, so the older Midian didn't linger long. For a few moments he rode the currents of her thoughts and caught her frustrations, but she caught on quicker than he thought and he felt slightly irritated by his forced retreat.

There was always the power of Schrodinger at his disposal, with it he could enter her mind unnoticed, but the Midian refrained from tapping into that source to hastily. Too recent in his memories was his time in that world of numerals and atoms, where he was forced to fight the souls within. A battle unlike any he had engaged in before, because unlike illusions which still manifested itself physically, this battle was never against physical entities. It took place in an entirely different realm, in a place where form had no meaning, only data did.

It seemed the Nazi's hadn't anticipated everything.

That catboy's power to be everywhere and nowhere was an ingenious conception, that probably took them years to perfect. Though Alucard doubted they ever fully understood it apart from the theory behind it, for once the power had fallen into Alucard's hands it had turned into something that even he could not fully comprehend.

The goal was to send him into oblivion where nothing existed.

Yet even in oblivion there had been quintessence and consciousness. There had been enough individuality for him to fight against nonexistence and the very premise of nothingness. He was forced to view nothingness as a state instead of a concept and once he did, the most interesting things had happened. He had begun to see the ether of the cosmos, that which surrounded him, the very formula of life. And soon he learnt to decipher it and manipulate it. And finally after unravelling all those souls within him at the metaphysical seams he had managed to return to the physical realm.

Pride was one of his greatest sins, yet he could comfortably say he had gone to a place that no mortal, even mortal turned monster had gone before. Not to mention the result of that little trip of his was remarkable.

At the time he didn't truly realize what he was achieving. He didn't pay attention to what he was witnessing as a transient traveller fighting for existence. All his purpose was focussed on returning home. However upon his return to Hellsing, after his leave from his master he had retreated to his sanctuary and all those things he had ignored during his battle had returned to him. As he felt changed not only in himself, but his very beliefs, his nature, his very mind.

Abraham van Hellsing had once called him a 'learning monster' who he feared would take over the world if he truly began to understand his own powers, and Alucard had to agree with the respectable fool now.

Looking down at the gloves on his hands, now emblazoned with different symbols; the blood rituals of his old order – Order of the Dracul – he was reminded of his old interests, sorcery, alchemy, esoteric philosophy, astronomy, all the studies which he'd abandoned once he became a soldier for Hellsing. When he began to hate himself and dedicated his entire being to nothing but the joy, the madness of slaughter. Forgetting his old search for the enlightenment he failed to achieve.

The irony wasn't lost on him, that as a human he had fallen short of understanding God's creation, but now as a monster he was moving closer to it again.

Now he understood so many things, things that he never would've been able to comprehend with his limited human mind. The design of the universe, the language of it at least. The essence of life he had touched with his hands as well as the decay of death that he had used as a weapon. In a way the Cycle had become clear to him...

That little Nazi trip had been very educational and Alucard felt as if his mind had expanded. Or perhaps it had always been that way and he had simply never realized his own capabilities until he was forced to use it to its full aptitude. It had become a new weapon to him, just like all his other abilities and with it he imagined he could do more than humans could even image.

Scientific theories like warp-space, travelling at light-speeds, transmutations, teleportation, bending gravity, to name but a few, suddenly seemed so easily achieved. He knew that if he desires he could build ships that travelled the cosmos, or teleporters that cross the universe, hell he could even shroud this universe in darkness if he so desired.

His sudden acknowledgement of his superior intellect, were the least of his recent changes though. The most surprising and intriguing perhaps was his sudden ability to see the future; to go to rest in his coffin and find himself in the past or some distant time in the future. It would seem that the ability of omnipresence even transcended time.

Though that is where the problem lied, because although he had been privy to many things, he could not choose what he wished to see and unfortunately unlike the past, where there were points of references to tell him the era he was looking at, the future didn't come with a timestamp. It was a new aspect of this strange power he claimed, and perhaps in time he could perfect it, but for now it eluded him.

Still that was not what bothered him. It was the contents of the visions he had seen, things he could never unsee. It was those visions that was currently steering his course. In a direction he hadn't explored since his time as Count Dracula and he knew the Draculina would be opposed too it. He had after all taught her differently.

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to eavesdrop," Seras commented and Alucard snapped from his deep contemplation, blinking his eyes slowly as if struggling to remember where he was. Then he smirked cruelly at the puffed up girl glaring at him.

"You tell me all the time."

"Then maybe you should start listening."

"And where would be the fun in that?"

Seras threw her head back and groaned. "You are impossible."

All thought flew from him and Alucard's eyes shifted behind his glasses, as he found himself suddenly entranced by her beautiful pale neck bared to him in silent invitation.

His throat burned and the older Midian was overcome with the desire to sink his fangs into her throat and gorge himself on her sweet virgin blood. Licking his lips he debated whether he should. Not since he turned her had he bitten her. A spike of lust came to the front, the way it always did when he desired to drink from a woman without the intent to kill. The blood and the lust were nearly intertwined during such feedings, but he held himself back.

Even though there'd always been a sexual tension between them, and Seras had become daring enough to flirt with him, it couldn't be taken further. If he sunk his teeth into her, it would awaken sensations between them and their relationship would be changed forever, but damn how much he wanted to.

For a moment he wondered if that would be such a bad thing, they could have much fun together, but he quickly squashed the thought. It would be nothing more than feeding carnal desire, and for all Seras' experience, she was still untainted, and he would not steal that from her just to satisfy his own. Strangely enough, he liked her too much, and above all else he knew that things never turned out well for his lovers.

Forcing those thoughts from his mind, his eyes came to rest on her guns and his eyes narrowed. Those weapons were another cause of thought for him. Something he had commissioned on a whim. At the time when he had approached the snake-charmer to craft them for her – since she had left her Harkonnen at Hellsing, and she needed new weapons for close quarter fighting – he had no intention of sealing the life that was currently within them, within.

It was only when Aaron remarked that he had caught _them_, with no small pride, that he remembered something. A most peculiar vision during one of his dream walks.

It was an image of her, standing like a lone flower on a desolate wasteland. Though she had looked far different than what she did now, more regal, more beautiful, with hair as white as snow. The vision had stunned him because he had felt almost insignificant as her red eyes had stared at him coldly. She had been so far removed from the girl now with him. The image had faded quickly and it was the only one he ever had of her, but it had been engrained in his memories.

So too where the _ones_ with her and that is why he insisted that Aaron part with that aspect of his collection.

Of course the man had been reluctant, but in the end Alucard convinced him. It was all too curious. The Midian wondered a few times, the means she was meant to come about _them_, convinced in part that she most likely killed Aaron in the far future; so Alucard had perhaps saved the old fools life.

Either way, how she acquired _them_ was moot now, they were now within her reach and all he had to do was wait and see whether that vision came to pass.

"Where are we going Alucard?" Seras asked for the hundredth time.

"Somewhere exiting," Alucard evaded again.

As he saw her face drop, her eyes big and pleading with him to stop avoiding the point. He couldn't help but laugh and decided to forgo his impossible thoughts and focus on the grumbling Draculina instead, she was so much fun to tease especially when she was in this kind of mood.

"Ah Seras you are so cute when you are angry." And he meant it. She was probably the only vampire he'd ever encountered that could pull of the innocent puppy dog look, even with red eyes burning with the fires of hell.

"So that's why you keep me angry?"

Alucard wanted to say yes, but he refrained, it was time for a history lesson. This would be the young woman's first time encountering 'vampires' that have an established hierarchy and governance. Not to mention it would be her first time encountering vampires that were different from them in more ways than one.

"We will be visiting, a few covens."

"Covens?" Seras raised her head.

"Yes," he nodded then looked outside at the passing buildings. "There are many immortal monsters, and types of vampire in this world Draculina. Although it would be more appropriate to refer to the vampires collectively as blood drinkers, because apart from that singular uniformity we are all dissimilar at the core. Drawing our strength if you will, from a different source."

Seras eyes widened at that. This was the first time she had heard of other vampires, not to mention the first time she had heard him admit that there were in fact other monsters apart from them. Of course she had expected as much. That Aaron guy was no human, but he had also not been a vampire. Finally to have Alucard confirm as much came as quite a shock, especially since he'd avoided telling her anything of late.

"The creatures of the night have existed even before the known history of man." He continued his voice sounding rather distant. "In this world dwell blood drinkers and creatures, so old and ancient, that even they had forgotten their own origins and purpose. What it is they desired, what it was they wished to achieve when they threw themselves at the mercy of the powers that changed them."

Alucard went silent and his eyes took on a strange light as if he was looking into some far away vision, and Seras suspected that he was thinking about his own transformation from man to monster. For a long moment it was silent, only the sound of the car, the tires rolling on the gravel but she waited patiently.

"It has happened many times since," Alucard looked at Seras and his eyes burned with an inner fire. "And it will no doubt happen again."

_Do you understand me Seras_? He asked in her mind and her blond head bobbed.

_I do_, she answered back. Understanding that he was referring to how creatures of the night were created, to how the first of a bloodline or type came into being. To the fact that people would continue to fall, no matter the age. She had so many questions but reality struck her and her eyes went wide.

"You mean to tell me that we will be going against such ancient beings?"

A sliver of concern, worked through her, but at her sire's laughter she felt herself calm.

"There is no need for alarm Draculina," he chuckled, shaking his head. "There are reasons that maggots like Millennium were so desperate for my blood. What they desired was the strongest, amongst the creatures of the night, and I assure you my little Midian, that we are the true monsters. That which all living and undead long to eradicate."

For a moment the Draculina thought that was just cocky, surely there were more powerful creatures out there than him. Things far more powerful than a vampire, but as she thought, she couldn't come up with one thing stronger than her sire that wasn't Biblical. So she just shrugged helplessly and shook her head at the absurdity of it all. At her sire's continued buoyancy and utter confidence.

Yet for all her doubts she felt his excitement and somewhere inside her, her own darkness began to chant in response. An eagerness for battle rose up in her, to fight against these so called ancients and bathe in their blood. To show them their place and to teach them what a true vampire was. The thought surprised her; she was beginning to sound like her former master.

The change in the air, the rise of the young woman's bloodlust, didn't go unnoticed and a maniacal grin formed on Alucard's face as he watched her closely, observing the added light to her eyes, the slight quirk of her lips as she grinned at him. She was monstrously beautiful in that moment and the older Midian felt a wave of pride flow through him. Yes he had chosen well on that long ago night, the fleeting thought that she would make a wonderful queen entered his mind.

"Seems like the prospect excites you then," Alucard purred, "Such a little monster I created."

Magma eyes returned to a pale red as the words sunk in and Seras had the audacity to look coy as she blushed, her nature once more returning to her mask of innocence, causing Alucard's grin to widen.

The car came to a halt then and Alucard stepped out. Seras scanned the area, they were in a park.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as Alucard got out too, but suddenly his head snapped up and seemed to watch something that she could not see.

For a long while he stood still, his hand on the door, his coat bellowing in the breeze before he turned to her with a strange look in his eyes. For a long moment he stared at her and Seras got the distinct impression he was trying to see through her. She wondered if she was suppose to know what he was seeing and she cocked her head, not understanding what he wanted.

"What it is?" She asked feeling slightly perturbed by the abrupt transformation in his stance.

Red eyes continued to bore into her, though now it was like he was actually looking at her. Then he stepped away from the door and told her to get back in and go to the hotel. It came out as a command, a tone he hadn't taken with her since she was his servant, as he informed her that their hunt would wait until the following night.

Disappointment flooded her, she had been looking forward to another battle at her sire's side, but before she could ask him what was going on. He stepped back his mouth in a tight line and his red eyes burning dangerously into hers, as if in silent challenge for her to keep questioning him, before he disappeared into the night.

The vampiress just stared after him as she thought of the strange look on his face. For the first time since Alucard had turned her, Seras felt weary of him, but the feeling quickly vanished as the driver asked her to get back into the car and the Draculina complied.

Not even bothering to look to the place her companion had disappeared, there was no point he was long gone.

**xAxSx**

**A/N: I KNOW! Overload chapter! But it had to be done!**

If any of you have read Vampire Hunter D, then you might understand where I am going with Alucard and why I felt the need to elaborate on the power he gained from Schrodinger.

The Dracula from the D manga, is almost godlike and I can see Alucard with the power of Schrodinger becoming more and more like the Sacred Ancestor as he grows in power over the next few thousand years.

Like I said before this will be a multi-crossover fic. At the end of this series, I intend to skip a few thousand years and take it far into the future with the sequel and even bring in D... he he...

Also as to why Seras isn't in a coffin on the plane... uh... I don't think she needs one. She is a full vampire like Alucard now, so I suspect she can travel like he can now.

Next chapter – _**Heartbeat of Commencement **_


	5. Chapter 4 - Heartbeat of Commencement

**A/N:** Title taken from Ergo Proxy. I thought it was appropriate for this chapter. Though I cannot tell you why, it'll just spoil it. Perhaps those who know that story, might be able to look back much later and say ahh, so that is what she was getting at.

Anyway, another chapter. This is a bit different that my previous ones but I couldn't help it, once I started writing it just ended up this way. Honestly my script for this was totally different, but the evil ending was just too good to let to go. Honestly I love this chap! It can actually be a stand alone.

Enjoy and remember, Alucard is everywhere, watching. O_o

**Chapter 5 – Heartbeat of Commencement**

He had done it! He finally found the answer.

The young man sat before his computer in the dark dilapidated room, only the screen alight with moving numbers casting any sort of illumination.

It was clear that the man in his early twenties was surprised, his green eyes, looking out from a pale boyish face, thick with stubble wide in awe. Perhaps he never truly thought he would achieve it. Perhaps he never thought it could really be done. Or perhaps he never thought that this could finally be over.

It had all simply started as an idea. One he got when he looked at cataclysms, destructive weather patters, historical wars, viral outbreaks, and all the calamities that brought death to humans and he somehow felt that there was a pattern there, one that could be deciphered.

The blond haired man lifted his head and stared around his dilapidated apartment as if seeing it for the first time in four years. So focussed had he been that he barely took note of his own crumbling world. If he wasn't so tired he'd be furious. Everything he cared about was gone; his dreams had been lost to him. All because of that strange man's appearance that night, and his interest in his theory.

He was the one that started it all.

The man had done something to him and forced him into this obsession, to the point of madness and he had drowned in it. All that mattered was the solving of the puzzle, not life, not reality, not even taking care of himself.

Yet he had done it. The nightmare that began four years ago was finally over.

**xAxSx**

Paul Franz Austerlitz was in his first year at University, and like all students he was hard at work, blond head lowered over haphazardly arranged textbooks. There were exams underway, but he was not studying for his tests, they were no issue. Unlike most students who were panicking about scores he couldn't care less. He'd ace them easily, he had other concerns, and his peers were pushing him for his treatise.

It was expected from someone with his unrivalled IQ.

From a young age Paul was considered a prodigy. Awing and humbling his teachers with his uncanny intellect and many considered him the potential Einstein of this era. As such he was doing more than simply studying; he had already read all the material for the next four years, and beyond. He was currently working on a theory that would rock the very foundation of the scientific world to its core.

He had been working on it non-stop for weeks, even his side-project of – predicting the future by means of mathematical formulas – were taking a back burner as he pore his soul into his book. For as much as that interested him and he was sure he could make it work, it would take years to complete, and it would not give him a real standing in the scientific community. No one believed that such a thing could be done. So he focussed on the task before him instead, that which would give him what all men wanted, fame, power and a legacy.

At first he hadn't heard the ring of the bell. The apartment he lived in was luscious and spacious, not the kind of place an Austrian orphan, turned student could normally afford. But he was no normal student and his intelligence wasn't just limited to mathematical science, he was equally adept at commerce and had his hand in quite a few of Austria's businesses.

When the bell chimed again, he snapped his head up and looked at the clock. It was past midnight. Nobody came to see him at that time, he was unlike others who had cliques of friends suffocating them, he was a loner dedicated only to his work and how those around him could aid him. So there was definitely no 'friend' at the door, just an opportunity.

Curious he headed to it, thinking perhaps it was some professor coming to him and asking him to look something over. It was happening a lot of late, the so-called experts turning to him for his opinion. Though it was annoying, it boosted his pride and it was always good to have a few professors in your debt. He never knew when he might need them.

Walking towards the door, he was still dressed in his black suit, white shirt and blue tie. Even though he spent most of his time in front of his books, he was always immaculately dressed in the event that a visitor came. Appearing professional at all times aided in the blinding effect he had on people. Because not only was he scary smart, he was handsome, with blond hair, green eyes and strong manly features, and a body that he kept in shape as well as his mind. It helped him maintain his illusion of superiority, forcing other's to cave to his demands very quickly, though it wasn't really an illusion. He was superior.

Straightening his tie, and running a hand through his short blond hair, he opened the door expecting to find Professor Manmith but instead he was looking at a man he had never seen before.

The man was taller than him by at least two feet, and he appeared to be bathed in shadow. Paul would've thought it odd that he could barely see the man's face, apart from the strange light-reflecting sunglasses, but there was a light out in the hall, so he surmised it was responsible for the eerie midnight effect.

Scanning his eyes over the stranger, he noted a well-toned body under a black suit, red shirt and a black overcoat tossed over broad shoulders. The man stood with his hands in his pockets and his size was such that he seemed to fill the doorway. Paul would've made a witty remark about it being far to hot, to be so overdressed, but his eye was drawn to the man's tie. It was a strange combination of ornate and tasteful, it seemed almost emblematic with the patterns and the red eye in the centre. For a moment he thought about the symbolism.

It was obviously, The Third Eye. Though what the man wanted to represent was escaping him, so he simply tilted his head upwards and once more focused on the man that was staring down at him, he noted rather eerily.

"Can I help you?" Paul asked in English, not sure whether the man spoke Austrian.

The man continued to stare and Paul felt himself shift on his feet lightly. Something about the guy put him on edge and he didn't appreciate the feeling.

"You look slightly different than I expected," the man noted with perfect Austrian, his head tilted sideways.

It wasn't so much what he said that made Paul's blood boil, but the way he said it, making it sound as if the young genius was nothing more than some oddity to be poked at. No one had ever treated him like that; usually they were overcome with awe and admiration. His pride didn't like this man's demeanour one bit.

"Oh so what did you expect?" Paul asked scathingly, but instead of the man apologizing, which would've been the polite thing to do. He simply chuckled, a deep reverberating sound that sent an involuntary shiver up the student's spine.

"Well at least you are as feisty as I expected." The man remarked still chuckling and his face still obscured. Paul wished that he would simply step into the light so he could see him fully. He didn't like this feeling of being at a disadvantage. The guy knew enough about him to come to his home, but the student had no idea who he was.

"May I come in?" The man gestured towards the apartment. "I have come quite a ways to meet you Paul Franz Austerlitz."

A blond eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Why?"

"Because I have something that might aid you in your work."

Paul's hackles were immediately raised at that. Only a few people knew about his upcoming expose and those that did he had to watch like a hawk. To make sure they didn't steal the credit out from under him. The student knew how competitive the world was and he knew that his theories weren't safe, not from anybody. The fame that would follow once his book was published would be astronomical. This man it seemed was just another fool that wanted in on it; he had met his kind before.

"I need no assistance, thank you." Paul retorted curtly.

The man chuckled again and Paul felt like rolling his eyes, he'd met more than a few cocky ones too; who thought they could get him to budge.

"I have no interest in your book, The True Arithmetical Equation of the Universe, young man, but your study on Geometric Prophecy."

That was not what he expected to hear and green eyes went wide in shock. Not only had he not told anyone the title of his book, but he had kept his little side-study secret. There was no way this man could know these things!

Unless...

"Who are you?" Paul went on the defence. "Are you from some government agency who thinks they have the right to spy on people and steal their work?"

Laughter erupted from the stranger, such genuine pleased laughter that Paul immediately knew he got it wrong. Still it didn't mean anything. This guy had been spying on him, who he was irrelevant, no one would steal his work.

"I have no intention to steal your work," the man calmed and this time Paul could see a wide smile, one that seemed almost anatomically impossible, but again he attributed it to the obscuring darkness over the man's face.

"Then what is your intention?" Paul asked.

"As I said I want to aid you."

"Why?"

"Because despite what you might think. Your thesis, though it will be revolutionary. It will by no means be what immortalizes you."

"My work will make me famous," Paul defended, not bothering to hide the importance of it, this man already knew. "It will be what puts my name in the history books."

"I wasn't referring to historical significance."

There was nothing he could say to that. Paul didn't know who this man was, but he still wanted to find out how he knew what he did and he was curious as to what this man wanted to offer him. So the young student invited him inside albeit reluctantly.

As the man stepped in, the student finally saw his face and he found himself momentarily drawn to him. Never would Paul look at men, but he had to admit that this man was unexpectedly beautiful. With a strong jaw line, elegant nose and pale skin without as much as a line of age on it. His age was hard to discern but he was definitely older, so the student thought he must've had plastic surgery to maintain such perfection. Then his eyes were drawn to the hair, that was surprisingly long and Paul offhandedly wondered what shampoo he used to keep it looking so shiny and deep black.

The man stopped and looked at the room, as if it didn't matter then he turned to Paul expectantly and the young man was overcome with the urge to tear of his sunglasses so he could look into his eyes. Who wore glasses at night anyway?

"So mind telling me how you know the name of my book?" Paul enquired.

"Will you not even offer me a drink?" The stranger instantly replied. "Or is this how you entertain guests?"

The student bristled at the insinuation that he was some uncultured couth but the man was right. Despite the strangeness of the situation, Paul was a sophisticated young man and even enemies discussed treaties at a table.

Nodding, Paul led the way into his sitting room, the man a few steps behind. Entering the room he didn't even look as the man took a seat, whilst he walked over to the small mahogany counter where he kept his more sophisticated selection of drinks.

"Whiskey? Cognac? Or would you prefer something for a lighter palate?" Paul asked dryly as he turned to look at his guest, who had seated himself casually, sinking into the sofa chair as if he owned it. The student wanted to grit his teeth, but he kept the facade of entertaining host.

"Wine. Red. The 2005 Chateu de Fonbel, will be suitable."

The young man bristled. Not only was that nearly a forty year old bottle, that costs thousands, but again the man knew something that he wasn't supposed too. With a turn he glared at the stranger who was now staring at him with an eerie smile – that seemed to say I know everything.

"How do you know so much? Who are you?" Paul asked desperate for some information.

The man seemed to think it over before he answered.

"I have many names and as for how I know you wouldn't believe me."

Paul scoffed then returned to the cabinet. Reluctantly he opened the bottle of red, though he had been saving it for a special occasion, it wasn't like he couldn't afford a new one, or something better. You only had to look around this room, decorated in antique furniture from the early 1800's to see that this young man was well off.

"So what do I call you? Mr Mysterious Stranger?" Paul asked mockingly as he joined his guest and passed him the glass of wine. As the man took it from him, the student was again curious as he noticed the man's white gloves. Not only was it not cold enough to warrant it, but the gloves were obviously not for insulation. More intriguing were the strange arcane symbols on it. Paul looked to the man's tie and things began to fall into place and he nearly groaned.

Please don't tell me this guy is from some clandestine little society that perform black magic rituals and animal slaughter and want to recruit me. Paul thought distastefully, but his internal rant stopped as the man chuckled and elegantly sipped at the drink before placing it down.

"My, so childish despite your amazing intellect," The stranger remarked.

"Hardly," Paul retorted as he seated himself across from his unlikable guest. The man made him sound like a child, though he was really young, he was hardly one.

"I am not from a government agency and I'm definitely not from some secret society that slaughter animals for fun."

"H-How?" The nineteen year old student stuttered over his glass, totally flustered by the man that had seemed to have read his very thoughts.

The man smirked and Paul suddenly felt a wave of wariness wash over him. Something wasn't right here. This man was wrong somehow; that smile, his looks, his silky movements, his intimate knowledge of Paul's work and his ability to even predict his thoughts. Being a man of science, Paul knew there was a rational explanation for everything. Mentalists had the uncanny ability too make people believe they could read thoughts, so anything was possible with the right preparation and knowledge.

Yet somehow this was different, call it instinct, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that this man was more than he appeared.

"Who are you?" Paul demanded again. "What do you want from me?"

"Who I am is not important."

That was not okay for Paul, but he decided to let it go as he once more demanded to know what the man wanted with him.

"I want you to believe... too believe in things you cannot."

Paul quirked an eyebrow at that, but the man just smiled knowingly before he added.

"But for now I want you to perfect your study on ... what do you call it again?"

"Geometric Prophecy," Paul supplied, although they both knew he already knew about it. "Why?"

"Because it is more important than your current exposition."

Paul scoffed at the notion. Though he found it interesting, it was hardly important enough to give up his present work and he told the man such. Not to mention it was most likely impossible, no one had ever even come close to finding a means to accurately calculate the future.

"It is more than possible," the man said and Paul couldn't help but wonder what made the guy so confident, not even Nostradamus would be that egotistical.

"I'm not Nostradamus," the man smirked and Paul felt his eyes go wide as the man read his thoughts again. With a start he jumped from his seat, but before he could move in any kind of direction, a force, was pushing him back down.

"What?" He stuttered.

"Relax, boy." The man said and Paul actually felt himself relax. Then the force on him vanished. He looked at the man, whose smile was now gone as he looked at him daringly, and Paul returned the look. Suddenly he felt more curious than afraid, his initial reaction was one brought on by surprise anyway.

"How did you do that?" He demanded and from his tone the stranger could obviously sense that he was intrigued.

That brought the smile back.

"I can do many things," the man waved his hand as if it was unimportant.

"Are you some kind of performer? Or did you use some kind of device?" Paul asked.

A dark eyebrow rose from behind the glasses.

"Why would you think such a thing?" The man asked curiously, he was obviously very interested in the young man's reply.

"Because even though that was a good trick, I've seen performers do weirder. It's all about trickery, though I'll admit you are apparently very good." Paul said.

It seemed that his scientific mind would not allow him to even think in terms of telekinesis or clairvoyance.

The man stared at him a moment longer, then sighed and mumbled to himself, that this was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"It seems you are one of those. A human so caught up in theoretic science and the application thereof, to everything unexplained that you deny yourself the opportunity to attain the truth."

"That the supernatural exists?" Paul scoffed. "Don't give me the truth is out there speech. The world is ripe with it already after the events in London all those years ago. I have no desire to get involved in that asinine debate."

That seemed to perk the stranger's interest Paul noticed and for a moment he could've sworn that there was a red hue to his glasses.

"Then humour me for a moment." The dark-haired male said silkily as he crossed his legs, his entire being filled with an all-knowing arrogance. "What do you believe happened there?"

Paul leaned back in his seat and sipped his cognac, trying to mirror the stranger's pose, but he didn't even come close. The man exuded an aura of power the young student couldn't hope to match but he would damn well try.

"What everyone else believes? What the government is perpetuating? It was a terrorist attack. That the group called Millennium were a bunch of aspiring Nazi drivel that attacked London for the heck of it."

"So they couldn't have been the real thing?" The man enquired.

"Of course not," Paul said amused at the notion.

"Then what of your opinion of the events on the ground?"

Paul just shrugged.

"I don't deny my own intrigue. Supposedly people turned on each other like in some b-grade Zombie apocalypse film. Yet I hardly put stock in the foolish vampire conspiracy theory. This is not the Middle Ages, we should already be beyond the point of falling victim to delusions of mass hysteria."

A small smile worked its way onto the man's face but Paul couldn't determine whether he was pleased by his words or amused by them.

"Some may claim that they witnessed these vampires, but I am yet to see proof. None of the videos that were supposedly taken by those witnesses are to be found. So either the government went through great effort to cover it up which is always the excuse when there is no evidence to the contrary. Or people simply perpetuated the story in order to deny the harsh reality."

"And that is?"

"That monsters are human?" Paul shrugged. "Biological warfare."

The man's smile turned into a smirk but Paul continued, now on a roll and far more comfortable than he had been since this man had walked into his apartment.

"It has been established since, that there are viral and chemical agents that can alter the psyche and temperament of a subject once introduced into the blood stream. Others can even produce temporary superior strength by forcing the adrenalin gland to release a continuous surge of endorphins. Others can even animate a deceased cadaver for a short while, by stimulating the synapses, providing the illusion that the dead are walking."

The man's smirk grew impossibly wide and Paul fidgeted in his seat. The look was almost predatory and he suddenly felt the need to drop this conversation.

"Ultimately, there are more chemical concoctions in this world than people, and any number of them could emulate the events of the Millennium Incident. Either way the topic is unresolved and will remain so. Nearly forty years have passed and those who know the truth will take it to their graves like so many other already have."

"I was there," the man remarked.

"Yeah right," Paul scoffed as he sipped his brandy. "And you are going to tell me you were a little boy watching out of some window as the vampires tore everybody apart, right?"

"No," the man leaned back looking terribly amused. "I wouldn't presume to tell you anything, or even show you, you are not the believing type."

"Glad we finally agree on something." Paul said before looking at the clock. It was getting late and as far as he was concerned this meeting was over. "Not that I want to be a bad host, Mr Stranger, but I believe we have nothing further to discuss. I've already given you my answer in regards to my theory. So unless there is something else?"

The student stood up but the man didn't follow.

"Yes there is." He said and reached into his pocket. Paul wanted to sigh. So finally the coercion was going to begin. It always went like this. Prospective backers always tried to soften him up, before finally slamming the paperwork on the table. To his surprise however, the man didn't pull out paperwork. Instead he pulled out a vial, with a strange liquid swirling inside it.

He placed it down on the low table between them and Paul's curiosity forced him to sit back down as he darted his eyes between the vial and the man staring at him intently.

"What is that?" He asked.

"That is what I came here to give you."

"What is it? I have no interest in drugs."

The man laughed.

"Nor would I offer you any. I need your mind sharp for the task ahead."

Paul sighed, the man didn't understand no, but he opted to stay quiet. He'd let the man say whatever it was he wanted to say and then he'd at least get rid of him. Things were getting far too weird for his taste.

The man stared at him and Paul wondered again if the guy was going to comment on his thoughts, but instead his face turned serious. The air seemed to change as the man linked his fingers in front of his face and once he spoke, it was authoritative, like the command was coming from a king.

"Your theory holds promise, but it is incomplete. There are variables you need to account for, precedents you are currently unable to see. I can force you to acknowledge them perhaps, but you would simply ignore them tomorrow. Seeking reason and logic once more because your brain has been trained in that crude manner."

"Crude?" The blond haired man muttered but he didn't say more as his eyes lingered on the small vial. The man was unbelievably arrogant, his mind was anything but primitive, but somehow he couldn't bring forth the words to tell the stranger to take a hike. In fact he felt almost entranced by the man's deep voice.

"Mankind's road leads towards potential extinction." The man declared. "I've seen this."

"So then why care about my theory?" The student asked. Not that he actually believed the man, but if he could see the future then why did he need a theory that could predict it.

"I've seen it, yet, I know not when."

"You want a date, for this so called apocalypse?"

"Yes."

The young student sat back in his seat and he only stared dumbly. Everything out of the man's mouth sounded absolutely insane, yet there was no denying that he was absolutely serious. He believed his own words utterly. There was an intensity to him, like a man driven, a man with a purpose greater than even he could understand. Paul felt it instinctively, like he was sitting before a king. Were he weaker of mind, he would've immediately pledged his allegiance to the unknown flag, but he wasn't. Intellectual curiosity snapped him out of the spell and he asked the man what he intended to do, even if Paul could provide him with that kind of information.

"I want to prepare of course."

This brought a chuckle from the student. Prepare? Ah of course. For a moment Paul was drawn up into the novelty of it, but now it was just stupid. Even if he could predict it, there was no way mankind would fall in this lifetime. Whatever this man believed was coming would probably only happen millennia from now and it would matter little to them. He pointed this out and the man just gave him a cryptic smile, before turning his attention to the vial.

"Drink it," he suggested.

"No I don't think so Mr Crazy Stranger. Why the hell would I drink something given to me by a man who won't even give me his name?"

"You'll understand soon enough."

"Will I now?" Paul asked sceptically before adding mockingly. "So this is like a red-pill, blue-pill scenario?"

The man just stared at him as if he didn't understand and Paul didn't bother explaining as he got up from his seat and looked away from the man towards the door.

"Look I don't know who you are Incognito and I've been as polite and inviting to you as I am willing to be. I've given you my time and indulged your idiosyncrasies, but this is where I say no more. You don't need my help you need a psychiatrist, now if you don't mind, I have work to-."

The words died on his tongue and he turned back to find the man gone and the seat empty.

"What?" He turned around expecting the man to be behind him, but he wasn't in the room. Glancing all around there was no sign of him. Rushing to the front door, he opened it and looked outside, but he knew the man couldn't have gotten through without him noticing, he'd been looking at it all this time. Closing the door he rushed through the rest of the apartment, checking every hiding place, under the bed, the closet, even the bathroom. Yet there was no sign of the man, it was like he had vanished into thin air.

Returning to the room they had held their strange conversation in, Paul couldn't help but look at the vial still on the table. Had it not been for that and the glass of wine, he would've thought the man had never been there.

Again he looked around the room, but he knew he was alone. The man had somehow slipped past him. Or had he? There was that strange skill he displayed before, his uncanny ability to predict his thoughts, not to mention his knowledge of what Paul was doing without him having even told anyone. Perhaps there was more to it.

The student stared at the vial again. Something wasn't right. He had felt it all along; there was something about that man that was not natural. Though he wouldn't say supernatural, there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Picking up the vial he held it before his eyes. It was small, containing perhaps no more than twenty millilitres of a red liquid. Something this man was convinced would somehow help him. Paul doubted that. Unless it was some super drug, he didn't see how.

Putting the vial down, Paul left the room, intent on just leaving it there and throwing it out the next morning.

Ignoring his books he went to his bedroom, stripped down and got into it. Deciding to forgo work and get some sleep, and to forget about the strange man and his incongruity. There was a reasonable explanation for everything that happened tonight, he was sure of it and once he had some sleep he'd be able to figure it out, if not he'll just forget about it.

Sleep didn't come however. Not in the way he imagined. From the moments he had closed his eyes, he had fallen into a nightmare. For hours he tossed and turned as the horrible images crossed his mind; of monsters pulling out people's throats and drinking their blood; of humans impaled in a city square; a man being sealed away in a dungeon through magic; of wolves hunting down humans; demon dogs running through a city street; and a strange voice in his head telling him to see reality.

Finally he shot up in his bed, his breathing hard and sweat dripping down his face. Licking his lips he tasted something strange, for a moment he thought he might have cut his lip, because surely he tasted blood. Then to his horror he felt something in his palm and when he had brought his hand up, he noticed the empty vial in it! What had happened? Paul had no idea but somehow through the nightmares he had gotten up, taken the vial and drunk the contents.

**xAxSx**

Paul chuckled dryly as he remembered that night.

At first he believed he had done it to himself; forgotten about his goals, his desires, because of his sudden obsession for answers. But he recognized the truth when he tried to let the theory go – after he realized how out of character was behaving – and found he couldn't. When he tried to focus on anything apart from the Geometric Prediction Theory his mind would become fuzzy. It was like he couldn't focus on anything, not even the mundane tasks of managing his investments, or buying groceries...it was only the theory.

Soon, he realized what was happening. It amazed and horrified him, but he knew that he was somehow being magically compelled to do it. Whatever was in that vial had infected him. There was no other explanation. The stranger had made him drink it and then turned him into a man with no free will.

The day he walked into his Professor's office and handed in his leave of absence form was no more than a blur, the same like the times he walked from bookshop to bookshop and bought books on alchemy and sorcery. Many times it felt as if he wasn't fully in control, it wasn't until he sat down in front of his computer and began to work that all his faculties came back to him.

Which was worse.

There should have been terror for what was happening to hm. Anger towards the stranger for what he had done to him, but once he began to work those thoughts fell away. It was all too fascinating for him to care. It was like a whole new world had opened up before him and he couldn't deny it now. The supernatural existed. The spell on him was proof of that but there was also his sudden understanding of Black Magic and the Esoteric Philosophies.

The variables the stranger had spoken off. The influences of overlapping realities, the opposing forces of good and evil, all those things that he as a clueless mathematician would've ignored found their position in his theory. After two years, he was able to predict small events to the minute, to the exact second. Until he finally reached the point that he could predict even the lotto numbers. It was amazing and had he cared about anything apart from perfecting his theory, he would've entered and earned some money to free him from the poverty he had fallen into. Again he couldn't.

Paul rested his head in his hands and exhaled slowly.

He had done it, finally. Completed what should've taken twenty years in only four, and not only did he have a date for mankind's fall, but he even had the details. A part of him should have been horrified of what was to come, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was difficult when the hold on him didn't allow him such freedom.

"Well done, I knew you could do it." A voice called from the shadows and the blond haired man lifted his dead green eyes to stare. There was no surprise that the dark-haired stranger that had ruined his life had just walked into the room from seemingly nowhere. After everything he did to obtain the answer, Paul knew he would come when the time was right. Many times he had wondered who the man was, but he had no answers, he just knew he'd appear like some magically conjured denizen of hell.

"Are you the devil?" Paul couldn't help but ask as the man came up behind him and placed a steely hand on his shoulder. There was no reaction from the young man; he didn't have the strength to even shake the hand off. He was defeated. Then suddenly the tension that he hadn't even realized had been holding him aloft released him and fatigue overcame him. Four years of nearly non-stop work finally hitting his body and mind.

"I've been called that many times," The man remarked. "But no human I am not he."

"What are you? What did you do to me?" Paul whispered, his eyes drooping low. "What did you make me drink that night?

"Consider me your benefactor, one that helped you reach your true potential, Paul Franz Austerlitz." The baritone voice whispered into his ear. "You gave me what I desired. You have my gratitude."

"And in return you took my life." Paul whispered unable to stay awake.

"I shall give you a new one," the voice told him, but Paul was already fast asleep, to tired to care anymore as he slumped in his chair and the black-haired man looked at his research, and scanned through the notes.

"So I have a little over five and a half centuries huh?" Alucard said his face serious before he turned red eyes over the haggard man.

"Exceptional. Your mind is truly too extraordinary to be doomed to decay."

Alucard's serious expression fell away and he began to chuckle, clapping his hands, giving the sleeping young man a round of applause.

"Congratulations you've just invented a new science. You'll call it Cryptesthesia once you've refined it."

With that said Alucard laughed again, turned and vanished, leaving the student to sleep more contentedly than he had in four years, since his first encounter with the devilish Midian.

Sadly it would not be his last...

**xAxSx**

Ok there it is. Hope you liked it. It was such fun to write!

For those who have timeline questions, well the year is around 2040, since its ten years after the end of the manga. As for those who are wondering how I'm going to turn this into a Vampire Hunter D thing, considering the events there happened in 1999. Well easy I'm moving things up by half a century. So events will come to a head in 2599. Same will go for the sequel as 12090 AD will turn into 12590 AD.

Hope that explains it!

Also to those that review thank you ... honestly I'm starting to think my writing is terrible, because despite the amount of hits I get, people don't let me know what they think... *sobs* ... but hey I'll keep writing for the few that do review. So thanks!

**Dragorex**, like the sound of the new story. One thing about Alucard is that he is so powerful and that leaves us with the problem of creating epic enemies for him to defeat. And creating an interesting enemy that can pull in the reader is a difficult task, but your little summary already has me intrigued. I'm looking forward to it.

**ElPsyCongroo** – Alucard godlike? Terrifying I know, but I think I can work up to that slowly.

Later all, Ja-ne!

Next chapter – _**The First Brood**_


	6. Chapter 5 - First Brood

**~ CriaCuervos, thank you so much! Your review warmed my heart and gave me pure joy. You really get what I'm trying to do. Thank you for that!**

**Thanks to the other's that reviewed at well, I keep writing for you!**

**A/N:** Just a short something I feel I need to say before you read the chapter.

Firstly, I take a lot of my inspiration for this story from Vampire Hunter D (obviously) but also from Vlad Dracul's factual history and most importantly Bram Stoker's Dracula. Especially the observations made by Abraham van Helsing, since I'm trying to keep Alucard's history as Dracula as close to the truth, **where possible**.

The reason why I feel the need to elaborate on this is so that you won't berate my decision for bringing in characters that are of Dracula's line, or more specifically type, since it is possible, no likely that there are ones out there. The reasons that validate this possibility are supplied by Abraham van Helsing himself.

He does so by hinting that other vampire's exist, and Dracula is the king, but most importantly he gives rise to interesting possibilities when he refers to Dracula as a 'learning monster'.

Abraham mentions his belief that Dracula didn't possess all his human memories and that he most likely did not even remember his own transformation from man to monster. Like a child, Abraham said, Dracula did things simply to see what he was capable off, hence the 'learning monster' reference.

So Dracula's knowledge on how to turn Lucy likely came from practice. Also there is the interesting fact that Dracula somehow became the monster he is, and simply lapping up blood isn't capable of such a transformation. There must've been some kind of magic ritual involved and Vlad the Impaler was taught in alchemy and sorcery, so it is safe to assume he did something before reaching the executioners block that enabled him to escape death.

I'll be going with that anyway. Okay sorry for the rant, here ya go! Chapter 5!

For now enjoy and remember, Alucard is everywhere, watching. O_o

**Chapter 5 – First Brood**

"Left again," Seras mumbled to herself after she thanked the bellboy for carrying their luggage up to the room and closed the door behind her.

Robotically she walked into the luxurious penthouse suite and plopped herself down on the couch. After sitting for a second she sighed and fell sideways to rest her head on the soft arm of the chair. Blond hair fell into her red eyes, but they hardly obscured her view as she stared through them to the beautiful night. After a long time of staring she sighed again and turned on her back to look at the intricate designs on the ceiling.

"This is getting irritating," Seras mumbled her eyes scanning the pattern before she closed them and laughed dryly. She was doing it again.

"You need to stop talking to yourself Seras," She scolded.

It was a habit she picked up in the last few years and she was doing it a lot of late. At least she knew she wasn't going insane, not yet. She did it purely to hear sound, not that she had a lack of it. As a vampire the world was much louder to her ears, but she needed it as confirmation that there was still life around her. Even if it was only her own.

"Where do you keep going?" She whispered under her breath.

Up until only a few hours before, she had accepted Alucard's disappearances as just part of the norm, and she never felt the need to question it. Now though she did. A voice in the back of her head told her, that everything wasn't as it appeared. That six sense her master always told her she needed to trust in was telling her, something was wrong.

Yet what could it be? Truthfully she didn't want to think about it. Anything Alucard, monster exemplar, was up to was probably bad, very bad. The former police woman was blond, not an idiot. Her master was evil and he was incapable of being good, she knew that from the moment she met him, but it's not like she judged him, she wasn't exactly pure either.

As to the feeling she had earlier. She couldn't ignore it. It was an itch she had to scratch. So for the first time she allowed herself to contemplate his behaviour and the multitude of possibilities based on what she knew. A strange idea stood out though and Seras' heart clenched.

What if her master was going to see someone? It would explain everything. The need for secrecy. His premeditated and sporadic departures, like someone was calling to him. Not to mention the faraway looks and bouts of silences he had as if he was observing something.

The Draculina took a deep breath as her suspicions took hold of her and tangled around her dead heart like barbed wire. She was surprised how much it hurt; the possibility that he might care about someone else more than he did her. She knew she should push such insecurities away. Alucard would berate her for being so weak if he picked up on it.

It's not like he belonged to her anyway. He could do whatever he wanted and she had no right to say anything. But part of her felt that she did. Weren't they family? Was it not she who stood by his side for the past years? Wasn't it she that kept faith in his return when no-one else did? Haven't they been companions without the bond of master and servant keeping them together? Didn't that count for something?

That was hardly enough probably, but nonetheless she felt she had earned her place at his side and in his confidence. That was important to her, it had been since the moment he saved her life and she worked hard in the last few years to reach his expectations. She doubted she would ever truly be what he wanted her to be, but she believed that he was pleased with her. At the very least he was content with her.

Now though she wondered if she was simply complacent.

What if he wasn't satisfied with her? What if he was tired of her? What if he was simply dragging her along, waiting for her to find her own path and move on? She told him back then at Integra's gravestone, that she didn't know where it was she wanted to go. She said she might eventually know but until that time she wanted to stay with him. What if he was waiting for to make up her mind?

The thought that he meant more to her than she to him and that he just wanted to get rid of her filled her with dread but she shook her blond head in the negative – it couldn't be that.

Alucard would not humour her in this fashion, even as her sire, he would simply kill her if she annoyed him or he would abandon her without word. That was the kind of monster he was, there was no need for him to play pretend. Then there was his admittance that he was fond of her. Obviously it meant something different to a being like him, but he had said it a few times and the mere admittance meant something profound. Then there were also the weapons he gave her; weapons that he had put a lot of effort and funds into. With Alucard those rare actions spoke louder than words, right?

Unconsciously she traced her fingers along the barrel of one of the guns still strapped to her thighs but she cried out in alarm as a sharp bolt shot up her finger.

"Bloody hell!" She shrieked as she jumped up from the couch and let her jacket vanish so she could get a clearer view of them.

They were glowing, an unearthly blue. Curious she grasped the guns by the handles and brought them to her face. Up until that moment she hadn't given them much thought. Though she noticed something was off about them, in the way of a pulse, she had pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Who are you?" She asked intrigued and the guns seemed to flare up in anger before the light diminished and they returned to normal. Seras stared, not sure what to make of the strange event. Immediately she thought she'd have to ask her sire, but the thought died like yesterday's ghouls. Asking him was not an option. He obviously thought she could unravel the mystery on her own. If she asked him she'd only disappoint him and at that moment she really didn't want that.

Sitting down on the couch, she put the guns on the table and stared intently as if the answer would come to her, but they were silent. It was as if the consciousness she had felt in them was asleep. Perhaps she should talk to the guns she thought but that sounded so stupid she just burst out laughing. Lying back on the couch resting her arm on the back she brought up her feet, so her knees were against her chest. Red eyes lingered a while longer, waiting for something to happen, but when nothing did Seras simply shrugged before continuing to her previous thoughts.

Calmer now, that jolt having cleared her mind, she thought perhaps she had it all wrong. Maybe this wasn't Alucard pulling away from her specifically; maybe he was just being pulled to something else. Seras bit her lip and she groaned at the thought that came to her then.

Perhaps he had a woman.

She shook her head furiously, the thought was preposterous! Her sire? Having a sex life? What a laugh, but what if?

The barbed wire wrapped around her heart more tightly.

This was inappropriate she realized and she scanned the room nervously, half expecting Alucard to jump out of nowhere and glare at her.

She really shouldn't be thinking about such things in regards to her sire, she reasoned, but she couldn't help it, her mind was on a roll. And who was to say it wasn't possible? She knew full well that vampires could have sex and that they felt lust, she had experienced it herself. Though she doubted her sire's ability to love, it didn't mean that he was incapable of desire. And if he could then there might be someone in his life. And if that was the case, then how long would it just be the two of them?

She didn't like the idea of being a potential third wheel again and most importantly she didn't want to share him! She saw him so little as it was and she enjoyed it when he paid attention to her. She knew it was weak, she wasn't a puppy he kept, but even the smallest affections from him was enough to make her heart warm and she didn't want to lose that. He was all she had in this world after all.

"You're over thinking things," Seras said out loud.

Where the hell was her mind going? She was behaving like a woman trying to figure out if her husband was having an affair. And not only was Alucard not her husband, he was a grown man... uh monster that could take a woman if he wanted. Besides it didn't mean that they'd stop being companions.

Was this a question of trust then? Did she have so little faith in her sire? Well no... yes... it depends. Seras did groan. In some ways she knew Alucard, in other's she didn't. Still she told herself, there was no real proof for what she suspected and it didn't mean the end of the world.

So screw her trouble radar. Besides she could be way off the bat, for all she knew Alucard was that serial killer the American's were so desperate to catch – the one that killed virgin girls – or he could be doing any number of crazy things more on par with his character. That would probably turn out more shocking.

A little calmer and confident now she glanced at the weapons lying on the table, then crimson orbs drifted towards the brochure resting beneath them. Picking it up, she read about the party to be held in the hotel's ballroom that evening. She heard of it earlier, the concierge informed her when she checked in, but she hadn't paid attention when he mumbled about how grand it was going to be and how all the guest were invited.

Now though it looked very appealing. Sitting here and waiting for Alucard was not the way to enjoy the unlife and a new city. Not to mention it would look pretty weak of her, to sit around here and wait for him like a little puppy. No she had to be the strong woman he expected her to be and just suck things up like a big vampire and move beyond her fears.

Having some fun with the locals was the first step. That is what he would do. Perhaps she could create some havoc, just for the hell of it, Alucard would find that amusing. With those thoughts driving her, she went to the bathroom. Once inside she couldn't help but gasp. The room was even bigger than her dungeon at Hellsing. The bath could fit at least ten people and the shower was equally huge.

Glancing behind her, her eyes suddenly alight with red mischief she scanned the apartment just to make sure she was in fact alone, though she didn't doubt it, she would be for some time. She stripped down and got in the shower.

A wonderful hour of warm water soothing her soul later, she stepped out like a new person. Towel around her waist she stopped before the mirror and contemplated what to wear. It had to be adequate for this party, where the millionaires would rub shoulders with each other. Biting her finger in thought, the Draculina wracked her brain unable to come up with something nice - just because she could make clothes from shadows didn't automatically make her a designer. Not to mention she was never one for fashion magazines.

Finally she got an idea and she stood still, allowing her shadows to roam up her body. When they receded she wore an elegant strapless black dress that flared at the bottom. Twisting her body to see herself at different angles, Seras nodded before smiling slightly. Somehow being dressed up in a pretty dress made her feel more like a woman and less like a former fledgling. A subconscious desire reared in her that she wished Alucard could see her like this and that maybe he would think differently of her, but she ignored the thought.

Turning to the mirror she wondered about her hair. Not often did she toy with it. It made her feel vain to alter her appearance too much. Still there was nothing wrong with exploring so tilting her head she let it grow to her middle. Staring at the golden tresses, she frowned slightly. She didn't like it much, but she figured she would keep it just for the night.

Once more shadows appeared from her body, touching her face and once they retreated her hair was pinned up at one side, allowing it to hang precariously over her red eyes. At the same time, her lips had reddened and her lashes had thickened, who knew make-up as a vampire would be so easy.

Staring at herself in the mirror for a moment, Seras was amazed at the woman looking back at her, it didn't look like her. In the mirror stood a beautiful elegant woman whilst on the other side looking in, stood a monster wearing human form. Smiling sadly the young woman turned on her thin black heels and walked out of the room.

Intent on enjoying the evening and forget of her worries.

**xAxSx**

This was beyond her experience. The Draculina could fight a war, bring down a Zeppelin, destroy a werewolf, but play the part of rich privileged aristocrat, now that was a challenge.

The moment she walked into the grand ballroom, decorated in gold and red, with diamond chandeliers sparkling in the low light as if charmed by the music from the orchestra, almost all eyes turned to her. She gulped nervously scanning the crowd wondering if there was something wrong with her clothing, or if her eyes were burning brightly red.

For a moment she thought of leaving, but she shook the thought away. This was a test of her abilities too. So with small steps she moved through the crowd towards the bar, smiling disarmingly at the young bartender who promptly poured her a glass of red wine after three failed attempts.

Drink in hand she turned and was pleased to see that the people had stopped observing her. There was the occasional glance from males but she gathered it was more intrigue about the lone girl wandering around without an escort, than their subconscious fear of a monster with red eyes mingling in their midst.

Feeling more relaxed she moved towards a table where she could sit, enjoy her drink and observe the dancing people. It was after all her first time at such an event and the Draculina found herself enchanted, by the beautiful dresses, light music and the smell of flowers permeating the air like a sweet summer's night. Sipping her drink languidly she spotted a couple on the balcony, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and Seras couldn't help but smile at the deep affection there. She instinctively knew she was witnessing true love, and she felt envious, that she would never experience such a thing.

"Excuse me, miss." A male voice brought her from her ponderings and Seras glanced up to find a handsome young man, dressed in a tux, with a head of thick black hair, neatly slicked back smiling down at her with an outstretched hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Sparing the proffered hand a quick glance the vampiress smiled curtly and shook her head in the negative. Perhaps later she would be more inclined to dance with someone more mature, but she was feeling a bit hungry and at that made the youth look more like delicious prey, than a dashing young man with a bright future.

As if expecting it, he nodded but instead of walking away, he motioned towards the chair, sitting down with a confident grin before the Draculina could even stop him. Seras couldn't help but chuckle. The buoyancy of youth, especially when backed up with a family fortune, was one to contest with, but Seras was an old woman by all accounts. Nearly forty years this kid's senior though she looked younger than him.

"Pardon my familiarity," he said in an intrigued voice as he gazed at Seras face. "I really shouldn't be so straightforward; it is ungainly behaviour. Yet I am captivated by your striking eyes. Red is such an unusual colour and yet it only enhances your loveliness. Admittedly my curiosity as to whether they are contacts or natural, simply had to be alleviated."

It took quite a bit of her to keep the smirk from her face, as she thought you have no idea how unusual they are, but she opted for a sweet smile instead.

"They are the result of a medical condition."

"Oh how rude of me. It was not my intention to bring up a sensitive topic, I just found myself curious about the beauty sitting here alone."

The youth didn't sound sorry. With the 'proverbial' ice now supposedly broken he leaned back casually no doubt ready to take the conversation further. Unfortunately for him, Seras would have none of that. The boy didn't interest her and she had no desire to cater to the whims of a supercilious child.

"Oh you flatter me," she said sweetly and the man grinned but it fell away as she tilted her head and their eyes locked. It took no effort at all for her to up the ante as he stared at her glowing and swirling crimsons. Completely mesmerised the youth froze and his body went lax.

"Walk away and forget your interest in me," Seras whispered seductively, the young man not showing a hint that he heard her.

"Walk away and forget your interest in me," Seras repeated and this time he nodded before getting clumsily up from the chair and walking away.

The Draculina chuckled as she watched him wobble. Picking up her glass she stared at him for a moment, before blinking. The inner fire faded and the man straightened then looked around for a moment as if confused. Yet he gained his bearings quickly and walked over to another young lady.

"He thinks he's quite the lady's man," Seras smirked. This was actually starting to get fun as she noticed another man casting her sly glances. Laughing internally at their stupidity, she brought the glass of wine up, her red lips nearly to the rim as she stilled and the cosmos shifted. The world stopped and her attention was drawn to the entrance from where a familiar sensation was emanating. It was like black ribbons drifted in the air. Then as quickly as it came the world righted, but the aura remained.

"Vampire," Seras whispered, unsure how she was able to tell.

Never before had she been able to sense a vampire close by, not this clearly. Such a connection didn't exist between her and the freaks she killed at Hellsing. This was almost similar to her connection to Alucard. Although their connection was deeper, she could always sense him, even when he didn't exist she could. This was not that strong, she hadn't felt the vampire approach, but she could tell he was close by. Was this because it was a true nosferatu?

Eyes widening, she realized the vampire no doubt felt her too.

Searching for the source she quickly found him staring straight at her. Surprisingly he didn't possess red eyes, but a deep brown, almost black. And they were staring at her hard.

Smirking she nodded at him, silently welcoming whatever challenge he wanted to toss her way. She was after all not in the least bit afraid. The vampire frowned at her and Seras laughed at the action, but she stopped as he came towards her.

Walking through the parting crowd Seras measured him up. He was dressed elegantly, in a black three-piece suit with a cane in his right hand. Was he here by chance? Or because he sensed her? She assumed it was the latter because he wasn't truly dressed for the event.

Her body tensed subconsciously, poised for battle as her eyes lingered on his face. Which wasn't overly attractive, but it was comely and he portrayed an air of sophistication that no doubt attracted others. With short black hair parted neatly to the side and a small moustache he resembled a thirty something gentlemen of wealth and prestige, but Seras knew he was nothing of the sort.

"Shall we take this outside?" The vampire asked monotonously as he came to halt before her. Seras smiled. Simultaneously delighted and disappointed by his straight-forward manner. It meant there would be no conversation here. Though she would never admit it to Alucard she was curious about others of her kind. However, that curiosity didn't outweigh her determination to slaughter any vampire who picked a fight with her. And judging by this one's grim look, he intended to do just that.

Without replying, she got up and led him through the back doors towards the garden.

Outside she ignored the few guests basking in the starlight, her attention solely on the man following a few steps behind. Fire burned in her red eyes, she was already prepared for battle in fact she was eager for it now, having been denied it earlier that evening. The curiosity in her tempered her bloodlust though. This was the first time she met a true vampire that wasn't her sire and she didn't simply want to jump into it. The vampire didn't appear insane or murderous but there was an obvious air of danger around him.

Coming to an empty gazebo, out of view from the Hotel, Seras halted her steps and turned to the taller man. She couldn't help but wonder if this vampire would pose an interesting challenge. Sure she decided not to rush things, but she was still giddy in excitement. Yet it all gave way to confusion as the man opened his mouth.

"I assume you are Seras Victoria," the man placed a hand over his heart and inclined his head. "It is good to finally make your acquaintance. Forgive my former lack of formality, but I believed this a conversation best held in private."

"How do you know my name?" Seras asked defensively, more than a little gobsmacked by the man's acknowledgement of her. Like a vampire he simply chuckled at her before smirking cruelly, his fangs glimmering like trophies in the moonlight.

"I have always taken an interest in our Lord's activities and I learnt of you soon after your creation."

"Our Lord?" Seras queried, not understanding who he was referring to but only for a moment.

"Wait a second," she asked and pointed at him. "Alucard, is your lord?"

"That is what he calls himself now yes. He is our Lord, the Master."

"Oh," Seras replied dropping her hand and blinking owlishly at that revelation. What the heck was she supposed to say to that? If to this man Alucard was the master, well then kudos, right? Still that changed things around a bit and she wondered what would happen now if she killed this man. Was he somehow related to Alucard? Would Alucard be upset if she did?

Suddenly her former suspicions came back to life and it felt like a high speed train had just collided with her heart.

So Alucard did have a life away from her, after all.

Glancing at the man with a more critical eye now, she reluctantly accepted that he might be one of Alucard's fledglings. Or at the least one of Alucard's former fledgling's fledgling.

The calm acceptance didn't last long though as another emotion filled her. Jealousy. Never before had she felt it, so she didn't even recognize it. All she knew was that this was not okay! This was not what she wanted! She wanted to tell this vampire to forget about Alucard, to leave and never come back. It didn't matter if Alucard was his lord or whoever else's. She and Alucard was a unit, a strange nonsensical unit, but a unit nonetheless and they didn't need anybody else to come in and change things. Alucard was her sire and her former master first. No one was allowed to come in and simply take him from her.

The sudden possessive thoughts caused her eyes to widen, but she shook it away not willing to contemplate them at this time, she needed answers.

"Who are you?" Seras asked barely suppressing her raging emotions.

"My name is Mircea Constantin." The vampire said with a smile, thought it wasn't really friendly. It belied his disparagement and Seras knew she wasn't in the company of any kind of a potential acquaintance, though if he knew her sire she wasn't sure if he was a foe either. Either way, his disrepute for her was clear as a water spring and Seras didn't have any idea why.

"I must say, you are different than the former ladies he kept as concubines." Mircea mused as he regarded her like an appraiser perusing a gemstone.

"Huh?" The young Draculina responded confusedly, the man's blatant assessment of her features startling her. Then her mind went blank, and the anger flew from her as his words sank in. She blushed a furious red and began to shake her hands in front of her in a placating manner.

"Wh-what, no," she stuttered terribly embarrassed. "I think you've got the wrong idea here. There's nothing between us, not like that."

"Then why keep a girl like you?" He asked sneeringly.

"Hey!" Seras shouted out the anger back. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Besides what was wrong with her? Not to mention if the guy had a problem with her existence, why didn't he take it up with Alucard? Then a fear settled in her stomach – perhaps this guy was here because he had already spoken to him.

"I'm not some pet he keeps, sir." She said through gritted teeth, her desire to kill this vampire nearly forcing her hand.

"Then what purpose do you serve, girl?" Mircea cut her off with twirl of his cane.

"Why don't you ask him?" Seras snapped angrily, but the truth was she didn't know how to answer his question. "If you are so well acquainted with my sire then I'm sure he'll impart the knowledge to you if you asked, if he hasn't already."

There was a strange light in the man's eyes dark eyes as he answered.

"It's been centuries since most of us have seen the master."

"Oh really?" Seras asked coyly the man's admission filling her with joy and a sense of silent victory.

She chuckled ruefully at her own reaction, before shaking her head and forcing her emotions to calm. What the hell was wrong with her? She was behaving foolishly. Like some star-struck lover. Ever since she had that weird feeling after she left Alucard, she'd been out of it. Letter her emotions and thoughts get the better of her. This was not the time for her to doubt her life. There was real need for her to doubt anything. When had she ever doubted anyway?

So proudly she tilted her chin, an evil smirk in place, she was ready to put this old fool in his place. It didn't matter who he believed his lord was, Alucard had chosen to turn her of his own free will and that was enough.

"So you've just been watching him like some crazy stalker?" She said slyly. "What a strange monster you are."

The look on the man's face made her little insult worth it.

"You should learn to show some deference little girl. Do you not grasp my identity? Certainly your master has educated you in proper etiquette."

Seras shrugged.

"Alucard taught me to revel in the massacre, to slaughter my enemies without remorse. To conquer and destroy," Here she chuckled. "He did teach me some table manners, but I doubt you'd approve."

Then she showed off a row of sharp teeth and the man actually frowned at her.

"You do not even show reverence to him?" He sounded incredulous. "Who do you think you are?"

"She is the Draculina, Seras Victoria." A melodious voice said as another joined in the conversation and both heads snapped towards the stranger casually walking towards them, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"That is the title he bestowed upon you, yes?" The blond man, who Seras also recognized as a vampire said as he came up to her. Unlike the other, he was a handsome sort, strikingly so. With a charming smile and evergreen eyes, complimented by the white suit he was wearing. He looked much younger than the other, but then again with vampires age didn't matter. Still there was youthfulness to him, a childish mischief in his eye as he grasped her hand and placed a light kiss on it.

"Please pardon this fool's insolence my lady," He said with a disarming wink and Seras couldn't help but blush. "He tends to get a little carried away. I'm afraid his ego doesn't permit him to notice you for the true beauty you are. I must say our Lord has chosen well."

Seras' blush deepened and her response died on her tongue. No one had ever called her beautiful, not even Alucard when he play flirted with her. The virgin girl was surprised with her flustered reaction, surely she had, had enough practice with conquering her shyness thanks to Alucard, but this was different. She could tell the man was absolutely serious and there was a lustful gleam to his eye that sent a shiver up her spine. The charm was intoxicating and she was nearly subjugated to his wiles, but she was a Midian and not easily dominated.

"I shall say to you the same I said to Mr Constantin," She said pulling her hand away and ignoring his humorous smile. "Alucard and I are companions. Now who are you?"

"Ion Florea, dear lady." He bowed before he smiled disarmingly and Seras once again felt herself being charmed but she pushed through the feeling and glared, to which the man just laughed before he turned his attention to the other.

"It has been a long time, Mircea. I see that you are well."

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" Mircea scowled his moustache twitching as he sneered. "You and that old fool are ever interfering in my affairs."

"Be grateful, for my intrusion." Ion got a hard look on his face and the vampiress could just stare between the two curious about the animosity. "As I said she is a Draculina. I doubt our Lord would be delighted with your verbal attack on his companion. No more than you would be, when she rips you apart."

"Foolishness," Mircea looked at the young blond woman repugnantly. "Do you truly expect me to believe he considers this unimpressive girl as such?"

Mircea's discontent was incomprehensible to Seras. There were two vampires before her that could only have been sired by one of Alucard's former fledglings, so she wasn't the only Draculina, obviously. Although by the way they both said it, it was a title. She didn't understand. Any girl sired by Dracula was a Draculina, right? Besides, what was the big deal? Or did the fool think she was simply unworthy of being of Dracula's line? She wanted to ask him what was his problem, but it seemed the other two had completely forgotten about her.

"It is not up to you to question him," Ion said.

"Then whose is it?" Mircea retorted. "Who is to advise the Master on his errors, if all keeps silent?"

Ion laughed at this.

"As haughty as ever. He cares no more for your opinions than I. Keep your place Mircea, or you will lose it."

"Now who is arrogant?" The other sneered. "I could kill a thousand of your ilk boy, know your own."

"Then go ahead." Ion smirked. "I will enjoy feasting on your dead corpse."

That was a clear threat and Seras felt nearly giddy as their killing intent filled the air. Who would strike first? Who would win? She had no clue why these men hated each other, but she didn't particularly care about anything right then. A battle between them sounded like a splendid idea and she couldn't help the smile forming on her cherubic face as she waited eagerly for the slaughter to begin.

She backed the blond of course, purely on principle because the other pissed her off and she silently wished him luck that he'd win. After a few tense moments though the anger subsided and too her chagrin Mircea turned on his heels.

"You bore me." he called over his shoulders and then wandered away.

"Well that's disappointing," Seras mumbled her face in a pout and Ion burst out laughing.

"I'm certain you'll see him killed in due course, lady Seras. Unfortunately it is not this day."

With that he bowed and locked green eyes with red.

"It was a pleasure to make your fair acquaintance but I'm afraid I must depart."

"Wait a second," Seras implored eager to understand who these vampires were and what they had come here for. Seras knew it had to do with Alucard and she knew he wouldn't tell her, even if she asked, so maybe this was her chance to figure things out.

"What did you both come here for?"

"Ah," Ion smiled sweetly. "I was eager to meet with my Lord, but since he isn't in attendance I shall return at a more expedient time. Though meeting a lady as fine as you was well worth the excursion. Keep well until we meet again."

With that the man turned and before Seras could utter another word she saw only a green ribbon dance over the landscape as he sped away.

"Darn it," Seras grumbled in dismay. What the hell was going on? This was turning into one screwed up night. She came here to have fun and forget about her foolish suspicions, but now she had more questions than answers. Worst of all she suspected she wouldn't figure things out for a long time to come.

"I should've just killed one of them and gotten my answers that way. Maybe next time I will." She muttered angrily under her breath as she turned sharply and stormed back to the hotel.

**xAxSx**

**A/N**: Alright some new characters. Unfortunately in this type of story it's impossible not to have some. I hope that doesn't bother people too much.

Please note that Seras and Alucard are at the root of this story, but in order for them to change there has to be other influences in their lives apart from each other.

Next chapter – _**New Perceptions**_


	7. Chapter 6 - New Perceptions

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks to those that reviewed! You made my day! So this is for old readers and the new ones, welcome!

I'm sorry I'm late with chap, the reason why I didn't host it sooner is because I had to do the outline for all the new ones together. There is a lot happening in this story. Already I'm looking to my published chaps and thinking there are things I should've done differently. Not to mention I've thrown out three written chapters too. So I'm trying to make sure the new chapters are linked properly and all the issues are addressed.

I've already got everything figured out to chapter 15, a few are already written, so the other chapters will follow quickly. Not to mention, I'm not the biggest fan of Twilight and since I had to dedicate chapters to them, I decided to host double bills when I focus on them, so you wouldn't have to be stuck with just them. Hope that explains it.

FYI this chapter is not about them! Chapter 8 they'll make their appearance again and a few times beyond that, but not too much screen time, I promise.

Like I said before this will be a long story, somewhere around forty to fifty chapters, hopefully the Twilight aspect will be finished by chapter 20.

**To my anonymous e-mailer.**

Why do I need the Twilight vamps? Well the answer is simple.

The 'mate principle'.

I know people like writing stories, where Alucard and Seras are eternal mates, where some unseen force binds them together as lovers for eternity... but to me that is an unrealistic aspect of being a Midian. I understand that kind of thing working in a story like Twilight, but Midian are anti-Christian monsters that in theory sold their souls for power ... not for love. The idea that the damned would be _blessed_ with an 'eternal mate' is just something I cannot bring my head around.

Yet I need it to exist in some form, so it can cause strife for AxS. Hope that answers it.

So enjoy and remember, Alucard is everywhere, watching. O_o

**Chapter 6 – New Perceptions**

She shut the door with more force than was necessary as she stalked into the hotel room. Without thought she let her shadows fall away and her clothing dematerialize leaving her naked as she strolled to the bathroom to get her usual clothing.

There wasn't worry that her sire might be there and see her nudity for she was too high on emotions to care. Clumsily Seras put her clothes on and walked towards the couch, where she once more plopped herself down like she had earlier in the evening.

A beautiful night ruined, Seras thought as she stared out the window. Long gone was her curiosity about the vampires she had encountered. No longer did she wonder about their lifestyle or how they survived though the ages. All she could think of now was the threat they represented. Offhandedly she wondered where Alucard was, yet she didn't dwell on the possibilities long.

After leaving the party her resolve had formulated. It was time for the truth, because she clearly misunderstood his intentions. That night after the slaughter on the plain, Alucard had told her they were going to take their place. At first she thought it was simply a matter of killing every non-human creature that they came across, but now she that wasn't what he meant.

Up till now she had naively chosen not to care or think overly much about Alucard's plans and reasons. As long as they were together she was content with where he led her. Their camaraderie was the only thing important to her, but now she wasn't so certain of anything, least of all their companionship.

Those vampires no doubt had their own relationship with her sire and not knowing in what form made her feel dim-witted. The lack of knowledge of transpiring events around her belittled her position as a supposed calculated creature of the night. And it hurt her to feel so inconsequential. For years she was a force to be reckoned with and in one night she had been reduced to a clueless child.

She didn't like the feeling. So it was time to understand, she needed to or she was going to go insane from worry. Nodding to herself, Seras determined to ask Alucard outright the minute he returned.

When that would be Seras had no clue and she sighed. The free Midian in her upset that she could not dive into the matter whilst her courage remained. Whilst the servant in her was relieved, that she'd have some time to build up to it; to strategize and plot the best way to broach the topic.

For a while she sat and ran all the scenarios through her head, all the probable reactions Alucard would give to her prying. After maybe an hour of this, she growled lowly and decided to stop. She was just working herself up, since every one of her scenarios ended up either with her head on the carpet, or him scolding her, or him occasionally throwing her off the balcony and telling her to be gone.

Leaning her head back on the headrest, she instead recalled the evening and that infuriating vampire whose heart she wanted to rip out. What was his name again? Mircea something. What an ass! She was still upset that he insinuated she was Alucard's concubine. Not to mention his not so subtle hints that she was not really special in any way to even be considered such.

Why would he even think such a thing in the first place? Something she read popped into her head, the story of the Three Sisters mentioned by Bram Stoker. Although she took the book's info with a pinch of salt there was some truth in it. Did they exist? Were those three Alucard's concubines? Did it matter?

In the end she was no such thing. She would never be someone's sex toy; in life or in death. Although she cocked her head and thought maybe if she was honest, she'd make a bit of an exception for Alucard, though it wouldn't be as his toy preferably.

Seras' eyes widened at the thought and she blushed profusely as she clamped a hand over her mouth as her body heated up. Again she felt her sire's fingers on her and she shivered lustfully.

What the hell was she thinking? She brought her hands to her head in dread. What was wrong with her tonight? First the fear that he might have another woman, then the jealousy, then the possessiveness and now this! What the hell was wrong with her?

It had all hit her so suddenly.

Ever since she felt her dark little existence threatened, emotions she had never acknowledged before reared their ugly heads. Fleetingly she wondered if the change in her perceptions was brought about by her six sense, or if they had always been there, hidden away with all her bad memories.

Regardless of where it was coming from this was inappropriate. Highly so! She couldn't think of Alucard in such a fashion! The she remembered her earlier display of possessiveness again and she cringed, feeling thoroughly embarrassed as her cheeks reddened.

Dark laughter snapped her from her musings and Seras neck made a cracking sound as she violently turned to the source.

Alucard! The font of her inner torment was back and standing next to her staring down with a humorous expression. Seras had been so lost in thought she hadn't even heard him return.

"Um... hello," Seras mumbled apprehensively, she really didn't want to see him when she was still so confused.

Dark laughter again.

"My, what are you thinking about that has you blushing like a virgin, Draculina?"

Seras stiffened and she suddenly had the urge to put her head in a hole. Trying to ignore her thoughts she couldn't help but let her eyes trail up his chest towards his face. Not for the first time she was reminded of how handsome he was and she sharply looked away, to hide the horror she felt. She was attracted to Alucard! Since when?

What is wrong with you? She asked herself again and quickly reasoned that it was all that asshole's fault. That he filled her head with weird thoughts on his talks of concubines. That is all. Her sudden attraction to Alucard was no more than a curiosity awakened by her insecurities. Besides he was handsome what woman wouldn't be attracted to him?

At least partially convinced by the poor logic the Draculina calmed slightly. Though Alucard's close proximity still made her fidget in her seat.

"Nothing." Seras mumbled, dropping her hands and staring at them.

"Oh and here I thought you were thinking of me?" Alucard said jokingly and Seras' eyes widened in panic, wondering if he had picked up on her thoughts. Yet she knew he hadn't, he was just mocking her the way he normally did

"Don't be stupid," she grumbled as she touched her cheeks, trying to somehow will her discomfiture away.

"Oh so you were," Alucard mused and Seras brow twitched as he unashamedly continued to taunt her. If only he knew he'd probably throw her out of the apartment.

"Such a naughty virgin. If you don't want to be one anymore, just let know."

That made Seras' eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. What the hell was he saying! Of course she knew he was teasing, obviously, it's not like he hadn't said such perverted things before. But did he have to say such things now?!

"Will you stop it," Seras gritted out with embarrassment to which Alucard just laughed heartily but he did stop as he walked away from her. Heading towards the bedroom door, he vanished for a moment before reappearing with two blood packets and a bottle of wine.

Passing one to her, Seras could just say thank you relieved that the awkward moment had passed without incident, as she quickly drank hers then stared under her lashes as Alucard mixed his own with wine, and took a seat.

Another mystery that was, because all though they hunted often enough, Alucard always seemed to have blood-packets at hand to mix with his wine. Where he got them she didn't know, although she wouldn't put it past him to simply appear in some blood bank and take a few as if he was buying soda. Of course she doubted he paid for it.

She watched him sip his drink and looked away. More than still a little uncomfortable because of her unsuitable notions, but now that Alucard was here she was reminded of her earlier decision.

Trying to gauge his mood, she was not surprised to see him deep in thought. With his chin in his palm, his glass resting on the arm of his seat and his red eyes staring out the window. This was a pose he took often of late and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. For a moment she stared and thought he was almost beautiful when he was so serene, but she bit her lip and sternly told herself not to go there again.

Mentally slapping herself, she took a deep breath and nervously wondered where to start this conversation. She had so many things she wanted to ask. Who were the vampires that were looking for him? Why did the one seem so pissed of that she was a Draculina? What is the Border? What was that Aaron character? Were they serious when they spoke of Hell like an undesirable holiday destination? She had many more, but one hurdle at a time.

"Alucard," she said softly and he didn't seem to hear her. Having said it already she pushed past the nervous knot in her stomach and said a bit more loudly.

"Alucard."

Red eyes flicked to her for a second, then back to the window a silent acknowledgement that he was listening.

"Where did you go tonight?" Seras nearly cringed as she asked the question, waiting for the scolding, but nothing came. The older Midian just stared out the window acting as if he didn't hear her. Somehow that was not okay for Seras. Being told of was one thing, but just being ignored was another. Didn't he realize how much it hurt being treated so indifferently? He probably didn't and if he did he probably didn't care.

"I know you heard me," she said softly.

"Stop being so nosy," Alucard said his voice like ice, but Seras knew that voice and though it carried a clear warning, she wouldn't back down. To often had she done exactly that. Not this time. She had to understand. She was tired of pitting herself against Alucard, and his need for constant secrecy. What was the big deal anyway? Couldn't he just be honest with her?

"Why?" She retorted and finally he looked at her. "Why shouldn't I ask?"

Alucard's red eyes took on a dangerous glimmer but Seras just continued.

"You've been behaving weird ever since you came back from that dream world, or death whatever you want to call it." She admitted unable to stop the words escaping her mouth. "You drag me along, speaking cryptically and though I'm used to you speaking in riddles and behaving strangely in general, this is different. So how can you just expect me to just nod my head and pretend like everything is the same as before?"

Seras looked away from him not wanting to see the scorn in his eyes as she continued, but she needed to say it.

"I've never pushed you for answers. Out of trust and respect, but you know, I'm starting to think it was just out of fear that you'll be disappointed in me."

She didn't notice his eyes soften as she was unwilling to meet his gaze.

"You told me to walk alongside you as a Midian. Yet you still refuse to treat me like one."

As she said the words her stomach felt hollow. She hadn't even realized that she had felt that way, but now that she'd said it, she knew it was the truth. He still treated her like the servant.

"I'm not that little girl anymore Alucard. I'm not asking you to lay everything down for me. I just want to know what you are doing. This is more than just us taking out the garbage. The instincts you told me to listen to, is telling me such. So please just tell me what you are planning? I hate being in the dark about everything."

There was an unnatural tension in the air as she bit the last word off. She had said more than she intended too, but she was glad she had said it. It had unknowingly been building up for a while.

After several minutes of silence she dared to look at him, and wasn't surprised to just see him staring at her. Though he didn't seem extremely angry, which made the tension in her shoulders relax a little, but he wasn't answering her either. There was no expression on his face. He was so hard to read!

The silence continued and the longer it stretched the more irritated Seras became. So he was just going to ignore her? Watching him watch her, she felt her irritation turn to anger and give way to hurt. So he didn't consider her worthy of an answer. If that was the way he felt then he could go to hell. How many more times did she have to prove herself?

"You know what, never mind." She got up from her seat despairingly and began walking past him. "Forget I said anything."

"There is no need for poignancy," Alucard called after her as she stormed from the room.

"Whatever," she mumbled and she felt tears begin to prick at her eyes. Heartless bastard she thought. To think she cared for an asshole like him. Dammit he couldn't even answer a simple question? So much for their companionship, she was still just a minion in the end. She'd been stupid to believe that their relationship was more than that. Maybe she was just a pet he kept after all.

Two feet from her coffin she bumped into something solid.

"Ouch," she rubbed her nose and looked angrily up at the towering figure that had appeared in her way. "What?"

Sighing Alucard reached out to her and Seras instinctively recoiled, but he grabbed her shoulder, with a strong hand and then her world faded black.

**xAxSx**

A cold icy wind nipped at her skin and Seras peeped in surprise as she found herself standing precariously on a mountain top. Despite the fact that she could fly, the sudden change in scenery stunned her and she couldn't help but latch onto Alucard's coat. There wasn't time for her to be nervous at being so close to him as she stared at the mountain range, grey stone glimmering under a dark sky, stretching for miles around them.

"What the hell Alucard?" She asked indignantly.

"You wanted to know," Alucard said sounding almost irritated as he pointed to a large open area between the mountains.

Seras looked at him confused. How the hell was bringing her to the middle of nowhere answering her question? Nonetheless she followed where he was gesturing, yet all she saw was a nice little area nestled in the mountains.

"Um nice plants?" She said her remark sounding like a question as she looked at the shrubbery far below them. "Did you bring me here to watch flowers?"

Warm breath on her ear made her shiver, as Alucard suddenly leaned closer to her, his arm around her waist tightened slightly cradling her smaller form into his as he whispered in a language she didn't understand.

"Sit occulta revelentur."

"What?" She mumbled alternating looks between him and the open field he was staring at until something grabbed her attention.

Red eyes widened and the Draculina's mouth dropped open. It was like a ripple moved over the landscape, before her vision and now instead of an empty area there stood a large edifice. A beautiful castle that reminded her of some gothic cathedral, cradled majestically in the mountains.

"Wow," she breathed out. "It's beautiful. Where did it come from?"

"You really should acquaint yourselves with the arts," Alucard said scathingly. "You are a Midian."

Seras barely heard him as she gaped in wonder, but soon it wore off and she blinked before looking up at Alucard who was staring down at her with a quizzical expression.

"Um it's really pretty, but why bring me here? Is this where you've been going?"

For the second time, Alucard touched her shoulder and they jumped through space to the centre of the castle's courtyard.

Amazed she looked around and stepped away from Alucard but flashes of brown in her peripheral vision caused her to turn her head. There was the tingle at the back of her neck, a strange presence was here. Shuffling to the right made her turn around alertly and reach for her guns. But her holsters were empty – she had left them at the hotel.

"What do you see Draculina?" Alucard asked her curiously and Seras glanced up at him, standing relaxed to her side. Blinking at him she calmed slightly before looking around her. Again she only caught flashes of brown. Something told her to concentrate and she did. As the sight came to her, her eyes widened almost comically at what she saw.

"What the bloody hell?" She stuttered as she looked at the strange brown men standing with pick axes and hammers staring at her with the same curiosity she was no doubt staring at them. For a moment Seras wondered if she'd been teleported to another world. For surely these little men with their bushy eyebrows and long beards and leathery faces looked like dwarfs.

"Alucard..." she trailed off and unconsciously stepping closer to him as the little men who appeared to have gotten bored with staring at her returned to doing whatever it was they were doing. This seemed to involve working the stone of the castle.

"Gnomes," Alucard said and Seras stared at him blinking owlishly.

"Gnomes?" She questioned before staring at the men again and asked in disbelief. "Are we talking Lord of the Rings gnomes or are we talking earth elemental gnomes."

The Midian's smirk widened and Seras just gaped.

"Are you serious?" Her voice came out a squeak as she slapped her own cheeks in incredulity. "Are you bloody serious? How can they be real! Are you seriously telling me these... gnomes... are earth elementals? How is that possible? Oh my God! This is like the bloody Twilight Zone!"

"Oh come now Seras." Alucard raised an eyebrow at her mockingly but it was obvious he was amused. "Define reality? Are vampires real? Is sorcery real? Are werewolves real? How many things have you witnessed that do not coincide with modern convention? Surely a little gnome isn't that surprising, the fact that you recognized it as an earth elemental proves you have at least educated yourself on their existence."

That seemed to lessen her shock as she calmed down, but Alucard couldn't help but chuckle as he added.

"Really Police Girl? Coming from a vampire your surprise is almost hypocritical."

The slight mocking in his tone, sobered Seras up instantly and she dropped her hands. Scowling at the little men and turning her attention back to Alucard, though she dropped her head quickly in embarrassment, feeling very stupid for her over-reaction. Yet what did her sire expect? This was damn weird!

Coughing slightly and ignoring her companion's chuckle, she tried to divert his attention from her little outburst.

"What are they doing here?"

"Who better to build an eternal castle, than the creatures of eternal stone?"

"Oh okay," Seras bobbed her head. That made sense. "Why are they ignoring us?"

The Midian glanced at the workers then smirked.

"They don't like me very much."

"You didn't enslave them did you?" Seras asked indignantly. She couldn't help it with Alucard she always assumed the worst, though his scathing look mitigated her fears.

"You perceive me such a tyrant?"

She just stared blankly and Alucard chuckled.

"They are here to fulfil the terms of the compact."

"The castle," she mused and looked back at the structure, which was more beautiful close up. She had to admit the little creatures did a fantastic job. The intricate carvings and the smooth pillars were obviously not moulded by human hands.

"Not much longer." Alucard added and Seras couldn't help but agree. Most of what she saw now was complete only here and there, there were still the sounds of hammering. "Then they return to their realm, free of their charge."

"Of course," Seras said but there was still disbelief in her tone, though she had accepted it as truth. She had read of the elemental realms before. The occult magician/philosopher Agrippa, Levi, Bruno and others, told tales of the elementals. She even recalled a story where one magician bound one to him, for his lifetime only to have the creature stab him in the back when the bond finally wavered. Although she was a supernatural creature and had seen many things, she still struggled to accept these things.

Shaking her head in wonder she stared at her Maker whose eyes were staring up the edifice. Not for the first time he awed her. How did this man turn monster know these things? How could things that stunned her into foolishness seem so matter of fact to him? Her eyes saddened as she realized she didn't know her companion at all. No wonder he still treated her like a child, she was small and insignificant compared to him. For all his proclamations that he was simply a monster he was so much more than that.

"What are you?" She mumbled and her sire snapped his head back to her and then smiled at her softly.

"I remember that look," he smirked and walked closer to her. "You looked at me the same way the night I turned you. What am I Police Girl? I am a Midian as are you."

Seras furiously shook her head and waved her hand in a circle.

"I cannot do this," her voice was incredulous.

They were not alike at all! Compared to the things he could do he was more a sorcerer than a monster. So unlike her, who could only slaughter. Feeling humbled and out of place, she pushed her confusion aside and tried to stay on point.

"Why a castle?"

"You already know the answer?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did."

Once more he looked at the structure and smirked.

"Every king needs one Draculina."

The vampiress' eyes widened and she wanted to slap herself. She'd completely forgotten who her sire was supposed to be. He was the No-Life-King.

"Wait a second," Seras said as something came to her. "I thought the No-Life-King was a title. Like Vlad the Impaler was a title, or you know Ivan the terrible is a title. I didn't actually think it meant you were the ..."

Again her voice trailed off as she remembered the few things she had read on Alucard's history. Didn't Abraham Van Hellsing call him the Vampire King? Dammit so her master was the actual king? The Vampire King! Shit! She'd known it, but because he'd never brought it up she thought she'd misunderstood.

Feeling perfectly stupid she initially didn't even berate him when he started laughing at her confusion. Yet the more hysterical his laughter got, and the more the Draculina's cheeks reddened in embarrassment the angrier she got.

"Hey it isn't funny!" She shouted eventually not appreciating him treating her like the but of a running joke.

Immediately he calmed, but the smirk remained as he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry Alucard," Seras mumbled. It was the first time she had truly screamed at him, but he'd made her feel stupid, well more stupid than usual. Then a light bulb went off in her head and she smiled at him slyly. "Or should I say, your majesty, or do you prefer, Lord Darkness?"

Alucard snorted then he retorted with a barb of his own.

"You can call me whatever you want Draculina," he purred and Seras bristled.

"Not now you flirt." She turned from him and tossed her hands in the air. "This is huge, Alucard! I mean wow."

For a moment she allowed it all to sink in as she simply stared around her, then she turned towards him again.

"Why now though?"

A dark head cocked slightly as if he didn't understand and Seras elaborated.

"I mean why claim this position now? Why not earlier. I mean we hunt vampires. We're supposed to have gone on a hunt tonight. I don't get it. If you hate vampires that much then why become their king?"

It didn't make sense to her. This was not what she had expected. She had known that he'd planned to bring 'balance to the force' so to speak, but she had honestly assumed it would be by simply hunting down the non-humans. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that he wanted to bring rules to the monsters of the night.

For the longest time, their red eyes remained deadlocked and Seras began to wonder if he was going to answer her. After a few moments he finally said.

"Fair question. Considering how I taught you." Looking towards the heavens he continued. "There are those worthy to walk down the path of inhumanity and those that do not."

"I thought it was all the battle?" Seras mused her gaze to the ground so she missed Alucard's brief moment of anger at the interruption. "I mean isn't it all about dying at the hands of a human?"

"Things change," Alucard admitted and her mouth dropped open in surprise as she looked at him but before she could say anything he continued. "That priest, Father Paladin Alexander. I would've gladly have given him his heart. It would've been a glorious end to a pitiful existence. Yet he too proved no different and unworthy to defeat me."

There was nothing to be said about that, she remembered all too clearly her master's sadness when the priest died.

"I can no longer die, Seras." Alucard added almost sadly and Seras cocked her head.

"I thought you said there is no such thing as immortality?"

"Cogito ergo sum," he offered. "I think therefore I am. As long as I believe in my existence I will continue. My death will no longer be that simple."

Alucard suddenly laughed manically, but she sensed no mirth in it as he added.

"The Nazi's may have failed to kill me, but they killed my dream nonetheless."

Again she felt confused by his words, but this night had been very confusing already so she just tried to focus on what she needed to know instead of trying to understand everything at once.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do this?"

"We will wipe out the garbage. Yet it is no longer simply about the slaughter. In fact it was never about mindless slaughter. Without Integra guiding our power, we are no longer monsters following a will. I have always been the master and for a time I was content to be the servant. Yet without a worthy master, the Master I shall be again."

She watched him uncertainly. Never had she heard him utter such a thing. Yet it almost seemed as if he was saying them not only for her benefit but his own, as if he was affirming his new beliefs by voicing them aloud.

"A monster without a master is a dog of its leash." Alucard stated.

"So you'll become the vampires' leash?" Seras asked in an attempt to get some clarification on what he was saying.

An evil grin, spread across his face and his eyes began to burn, causing an involuntary shiver to flow down the Draculina's spine.

"In part."

So that was it? The vampiress didn't know how she felt about it. The idea of a kingdom bothered her, but she knew it was because of her own insecurities and fears that this would change what they had.

Looking at the dark Midian she wondered what had happened to her former master to have changed him so. No longer was he the monster that turned her. Something profound must've happened in those thirty years; something much more than just a battle between souls.

She noticed the change upon his return to Hellsing. It was small things at first but now she knew it was more than that. It was as if his madness and bloodlust had been tempered by some higher purpose. Her head ached; this was so much bigger than what he was telling her. It's like he was on some kind of mission that she could not comprehend.

Unsure of what to say she dropped her head. Suddenly she felt so out of place. Wonders what her role would be in this new life he wanted to create. Feeling her heart clench she uttered the mantra he had taught her, the mantra that had kept her sane during her transformation.

"We are but monsters, Alucard."

A gentle touch to her shoulder made her raise her head. The hand then moved to her face and pushed a strand of blond hair out of eyes. It was a remarkably gentle act for the older Midian. There was no taunting in his eyes, as he pushed the strand behind her ear. The young Draculina felt her body warm as she realized he was trying to calm her and she immediately relaxed and looked at him expectantly.

"That will never change." His voice sounded softer than usual. "Yet despite that truth you still wish for more. As do I. My dream may have run its course but I have conjured up a new one."

"I don't understand," she admitted.

Stepping away from her he answered.

"At Hellsing you were a monster with a purpose. Opposed to this stalker of the night you have become. Serving a cause, having a reason apart from your own selfish needs for survival was easier, no, more pleasing to your sensibilities than this greedy wandering. Was it not?"

She nodded. It was indeed true but she couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you are doing this for my conscience?"

Alucard glared at her and she couldn't help but laugh as the worry lifted from her shoulders. Though he didn't say it straight out, she understood now. His motivations even appealed to her slight sensibilities. Giving the vampires a master to serve, a unity, might make them more than just mindless tools of slaughter.

Although she wasn't certain monsters could be anything but selfish bastards, if anybody could bring them in line. Her sire could. Also she couldn't deny that vampires had been wreaking havoc for years and just maybe this could change them all for the better. Not to mention how many human lives would be spared? With a king regulating their movements, there'd be no more Cheddar, or Millennium incidents. So even thought she felt uncomfortable and worried for their relationship that was more than enough reasons to support Alucard's decision, right?

"Okay," she finally uttered and she cringed slightly as she realized it sounded like she was giving her approval and Alucard didn't need it to do what he wanted so she quickly amended it.

"Ah I mean thank you. You know for being straightforward." She chuckled again and rubbed her head nervously. "You don't know how much I appreciate it. You wouldn't believe the weird things I have been thinking of late."

Red eyes narrowed at her, but Seras wasn't sure what he thought about her admission and not wanting to elaborate on her confusing thoughts and growing feelings, she decided to bolt and calm her nerves. It was difficult to hold up shields when she was in such a confused state.

"Um you wouldn't mind if I go explore, right?" She turned and practically dashed into the castle, not even bothering to wait for him to answer.

**xAxSx**

It was a majestic place, each room more fabulous than the next. From the outside the castle hadn't seemed all that big, but after what felt like hours of exploration she knew she hadn't even come close to seeing it all.

The Draculina was a little surprised that she'd been allowed to linger for so long, that Alucard had just allowed her to run off, but she needed time to gather her thoughts and she knew her maker knew that as well.

Despite his proclamation that he possessed no humanity, Alucard could be quite an emphatic character. Understanding when other's needed their space.

Walking down a pathway of winding stairs, leading into a subterranean level, Seras couldn't help but remember Hellsing and Alucard's behaviour back then when he was still the master.

In the beginning, he had ignored her to the point of abandonment and for a while she had thought maybe he didn't like her at all. Yet when she became a Draculina he had taken a more active role in her life. She understood now that he wasn't being distant on purpose, but simply giving her the space to grow without him forcing her. No one could after all truly teach you the way of the Midian, it was something she needed to grasp and embrace on her own.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she couldn't help but marvel at the castle. It was something else. Moreover, it was amazing that humans hadn't discovered it yet. Sure it was built in a pretty isolated area in the Carpathians mountains, but it was a place humans visited often and in this modern age the ground was no likely owned by someone if not the government and Seras imagined they wouldn't be happy about some ancient vampire laying claim to it.

Yet she was no dunce. It was obvious it was hidden magically. Again Seras couldn't help but be amazed at her sire's prowess. It was clear to her that he had indeed been an accomplished sorcerer in life like the stories told but he seemed even more so now in undeath. As a servant for Hellsing he never needed to exorcise these skills, there it was all about slaughter, so she never realized it. Truly Alucard was indeed the master she realized.

"The Master," Seras mumbled thoughtfully as she continued to stroll into the darkness, leading deeper underground. It was dark and foreboding, the hallway leading into a lightless area, but she was no human and did not fear the dark.

"The Master," She whispered again, remembering that, that is what that one vampire called Alucard.

Walking a bit further, she wondered why Alucard was so secretive about it all. It's not like she could've stopped him, or would've really. Not that it mattered now, he had been honest with her and the Draculina felt happier than she did in a long while.

Her boots clicked as she walked down the winding tunnel that abruptly opened into a large circular chamber. With eyes that didn't require light to see in the darkness, she could easily make out the layout of the floor. At first she thought it looked like four giant steps, fanning out around a large mausoleum at the far end of the room. There were differences in the levels thought. The first at her feet was spacious, and it became less so the further up it went.

Looking around she wondered the purpose of this place, before strolling towards the intricate chamber that was the vocal point in the large area that filled the entire bottom level of the castle. Strolling softly she scanned the walls, lined with hundreds of unlit braziers. Seeing nothing else of interest she entered the small room and glanced around it.

It was a tomb, beautifully decorated and it was obvious it was more a chamber for the undead than a resting place for a human corpse. Murals lined the ceiling, and statues of women and men, locked in sensual positions lined the walls. The Draculina found it particularly pleasing. Even more so was the beautiful, stone sarcophagus in the centre of the structure. As she stepped closer to it, she calculated that there was space for at least a few more sarcophagi next to that one.

Wondering who it was created for, she couldn't help but step closer and trail her fingers along the stone patterns, her red eyes caught the inscription on the slab and she read aloud.

"I am the moon's child. Departed not from existence, but from the sun and walked into the never-ending night."

She was surprised it was in English, and somehow she felt like the words described her perfectly.

"Done exploring?" A voice asked from behind her and Seras snapped her head up.

"Who is this for?" She couldn't help but ask and she wasn't in the least surprised when the only answer she received was a sneaky smile.

"It is time we leave. We will soon return and you can continue your perusal."

"Yeah," Seras nodded as she let her hand trace the words before stepping away and following after her sire. Not for the first time that night she felt sadness as she looked back and wondered who that beautiful tomb was made for. It was obvious that whoever it was special to Alucard.

Sighing she decided to just let it go. One thing at a time. Any more information and her head might explode. Besides there was no point in being sad, what would be would be. She could only make the best of it.

Still she was partially exited. Now that she had some time to herself and was able to consider all the things. She had to admit that there would be some benefits to a kingdom for Vampires. For starters she wouldn't be alone. Not to mention he had been right, she wanted more than just being a predator stalking the night.

Suddenly she gave a toothy yawn and she heard Alucard chuckle but she didn't care as she stared at him tiredly. This had been a confusing night and all the worries had drained her emotionally but she was feeling much better now and after she had had a good day's rest, she was sure she'd be able to think about all of this with a clearer mind.

Again a hand touched her shoulder and she welcomed the darkness as they vanished.

**xAxSx**

Sit occulta revelentur – Latin – Let the hidden be revealed

**A/N:** Probably worth noting, is that my view on magic/sorcery is primarily influenced by Heinrich Agrippa's books of Occult philosophy as well as Manly P Hall's Secret Teachings of All Ages. (The latter is like scripture to me and I have studied my copy at length. )

So many of my influences for the characters; like the earth elementals come from there.

To my readers it might seem strange that I would venture into such an area, but for me it doesn't seem such a stretch. Many magicians like Eliphas Levi and even King Solomon, wrote about their dealings with the elementals so for Alucard as a magician, (he did study the same things as these renowned occultist and alchemists after all), creating a deal with such beings doesn't seem impossible to me.

Also a lot of the terms I'll be using come from my own broad study of various occult manuscripts, whilst others I'll specifically borrow from the Encyclopaedia of Ancient and Forbidden Secrets since they coincide with many ideas mentioned in Vampire Hunter D novels.

Okay next chapter shouldn't take too long, it'll be a lot more interesting and then things will start to get weird between Seras and Alucard.

Till then!

Next chapter – _**Order of the Dragon**_


End file.
